Dark Emperor
by Conciencia
Summary: "necesito mas poder, debo volverme mas fuerte sino el ciclo volvera a repetirse..." Esas palabras nunca dejaron de atormentarlo aun despues de abandonar la caravana. La tercera temporada de Inazuma Eleven contada desde los ojos de cierto peli azul.
1. Prologo

Mi primer fic...hace tiempo que queria subirlo. Primero agradesco a todos los otros escritores, son mi inspiracion sigan con ese gran trabajo, espero que les guste y si no...sorry

* * *

-Lo siento…Endo. Pero yo…creo que no puedo ser tan fuerte como tú.- Le dijo a su amigo mientras dejaba el muelle y a su capitán atrás.

**Dark Emperor.**

Prologo.

Kazemaru había decidido irse, no podía soportar más esta lucha sin sentido. Al comienzo habían sido Handa, Max y los demás, después Someoka y Goenji, ahora Fubuki. Por más que entrenara, por más que se esforzara, por más fuerte que se volviera, no importaba, el ciclo seguía repitiéndose, apenas derrotaban a un equipo enemigo del instituto Ariea, otro más fuerte aparecía listo para aplastarlos. No podía soportarlo más, todos esos golpes habían acabado con su espíritu de lucha y amenazaban su corazón.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, se encontraba en una fría habitación de hospital, frente a su querido amigo albino, aquel que le enseño a ser como el viento, yacía todavía inconsciente después de haber recibido la "navaja meteoro" de Grant. Kazemaru solo podía mirarlo impotente, no había sido capaz de hacer nada. No se percató de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado desde la partida de Someoka. ¡¿Que no era su amigo?No había hecho nada, se sentía como un inútil.

-Fubuki…-le susurro- por favor perdóname, al final yo nunca pude ser como el viento…te falle a ti…y a Raimond.-

Después de despedirse de su amigo, abandono el hospital y camino lentamente hacia la caravana relámpago, quería irse de allí lo antes posible, pero quería posponerlo lo más que podía. En realidad en ningún momento estuvo seguro de su decisión, recordaba todos los buenos momentos que vivió como el número 2 de Raimond, pero apenas esos recuerdos le animaban, aparecían en su cabeza su enfrentamiento con Tormenta Géminis, Épsilon…Génesis, y volvía a ver los rostros sufrientes de todos sus amigos mientras el mismo se sumía en un terrible sufrimiento.  
"Fubuki, Kido, Goenji…Endo…por favor perdónenme, pero no puedo más".

Finalmente llego a la caravana, no había nadie ni sabía dónde estaban pero era un alivio, lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones ni duras despedidas. Tomo tranquilamente sus cosas y ya se dirigía a salir de la caravana cuando su capitán le cerró el paso colocándose firme en la puerta del bus.

-Endo…-

-Kazemaru, por favor no te vayas- le imploro con tristeza su capitán- Raimond te necesita, no podemos ganar sin ti. Te prometo que derrotaremos al instituto Ariea…juntos. Solo debemos volvernos más fuertes…ya verás que si nos esforzamos todo saldrá bien.- intentaba mostrarse confiado, sonar optimista y sonreírle, pero solo había logrado regresar a la misma situación del muelle. Kazemaru le respondió con una mirada triste sin rastros de ese ánimo que mostraba cuando recién se había unido al club.

-Endo…lo siento pero yo…yo no puedo más, Raimond no necesita de un debilucho que ya ni siquiera puede pelear.- le respondió mientras se habría paso a través de su compañero para salir del bus, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-te equivocas!- le grito el castaño al momento que lo agarraba del brazo intentando detener su partida a cualquier costo- Kazemaru, no eres un debilucho, eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, eres quien más me ha apoyado durante todos estos partidos…siempre, siempre te he admirado por todo el esfuerzo que brindas en cada jugada, por tu amor a Raimond.-

El peli azul no pareció reaccionar, Endo comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía que hacer algo, no iba a dejar que se fuera.

-Por favor, Kazemaru…no te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo- le insistió, sin el ánimo de siempre, sino que con un gran pesar en sus palabras- por favor no te vayas…que no recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado...las veces que practicábamos juntos cuando nadie del club se animaba a hacerlo, cuando te uniste al equipo, nuestro duelo con el instituto imperial…incluso ganamos la Football Frontier. ¡¿Todo eso para terminar así? ¡¿Que no significo nada para ti?-

-Endo…lo siento- finalmente le respondió su compañero mientras se desprendía del agarre de su capitán al momento que una lagrima recorría su mejilla- pero es por todo eso que no puedo seguir, todo lo que vivimos juntos es lo más importante para mí, Raimond lo es todo para mi…pero…todos estos combates...lo he perdido todo. Max, Handa, Someoka, Goenji, todos nuestros amigos y compañeros, no sabes cuánto los extraño, cuanto deseo que esto termine para volver a jugar futbol con ellos…como antes. Pero ahora Fubuki también ha…-no quería seguir, su voz sonaba cada vez más acabada y quebrada-y Génesis, esto no tiene fin, mientras más siga, más de nosotros correremos la misma suerte.-

Los invadió un grave silencio, ninguno de los dos se movía, estaban perdidos en las últimas palabras que el peli azul había dicho. Desde la distancia dos figuras observaban la escena, ninguna con el suficiente valor para intentar involucrarse. Una era la entrenadora Hitomiko, observaba con preocupación a los dos, parte de ella no quería que Kazemaru dejara el equipo, pero por otro lado no podía obligarle a quedarse contra su voluntad y menos si perdió todo deseo de jugar futbol, con un ojo miraba a un chico perdido, con el otro a un jugador inservible, no supo responder si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. El otro era el pequeño Kurimatsu, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que sus compañeros decían, pero por lo que veía temió lo peor.

-¿Por qué, Kazemaru-san?- murmuro a sus adentros con ojos llorosos.

...

Finalmente Endo, sin poder soportar más el silencio, apelo a la razón por la cual se habían conocido y por la cual todos estaban ahí en ese momento, en esa lucha insoportable.

-Kazemaru…¿No amas el Futbol?-

El peli azul finalmente se dio vuelta y encaro a su capitán a los ojos. Sus ojos almendrados se encontraban nublados por las lágrimas y la tristeza, los de su capitán no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, pero una cosa los diferenciaba: esperanza, los ojos del peli azul carecían de esperanza.

-¡¿Cómo puedo amar algo que me lo ha quitado todo?- le grito histérico, pero cuando vio el rostro exaltado y descorazonado de su amigo y capitán se retractó de haberlo hecho.

-Endo, perdóname- siguió después de una leve pausa, intentaba remediar lo que le dijo intentando sonar más comprensivo, intentando retractarse, aunque por más que lo evitara sabía que así era como se sentía-…pero por favor no me pidas que siga, no puedo más…no puedo soportar más esto… ¿Qué pasa si tú eres el siguiente? Eres mi mejor amigo, si te llegara a pasar algo por culpa de estas batallas…nunca podría perdonarme, no podría vivir con algo así…por favor…no me pidas que siga.-

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir, con la voz casi apagada, la mirada baja y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó lentamente pero con paso decidido, sin mirar atrás.

Endo se quedó observando como su amigo se perdía entre los edificios y el ocaso, parte de él quería alcanzarlo y retenerlo en la caravana aunque sea a la fuerza, pero sus pies no le respondieron, en el fondo sabía que eso le haría un gran daño tanto a él como a sí mismo. Aun escuchaba su respuesta, un grito que parecía provenir desde lo más profundo de su corazón. ¡¿Cómo puedo amar algo que me lo ha quitado todo?

* * *

Esa es la gran diferencia entre Naruto y Endo (no se por que siempre los comparo? debe ser la voz). Y eso...espero que les haya gustado, y por favor no dejen de leer y escribir  
Dejen sus reviews, criticas, comentarios ofensivos, lo que sea, no se retengan intentando ser amables, solo con tropiezos y esfuerzo mejorare... y si es muy ofensivo...aamm no se preocupen solo los rastreare y neutralizare lentamente^^


	2. Capitulo 1

Haio(saludo), aqui les trago el primer capitulo de Dark Emperor, gracias por sus reviews a todos, me agrada que les haya gustado y tendre en cuenta sus sugerencias, especialmente la idea de mostrar a los otros emperadores aunque aun no se me ocurre como. ademas aprovecho esta instancia para hacer algo que se me olvido la ultima vez y que no es fan fic sin el

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, Kazemaru y todos sus otros personajes son propiedad de Level 5 y no mia. De haber sido lo contrario los juegos ya estarian en America y Chile y Mejico estarian en la FFI...en serio hasta se me ocurrieron los nombres de los equipos: Chile Red Condors y Mexico Wild Warriors...es lindo soñar *sigh*

* * *

Todos los miembros de Raimond se encontraban reunidos en la cancha de futbol de su colegio, habían terminado las clases y era hora de entrenar, junto a ellos estaban también sus nuevos amigos y compañeros Shadow, Toko, Fubuki, Kogure, Rika y Tachimukai, vestidos con la camiseta de Raimond a excepción del último que aun llevaba puesto su uniforme de portero de Yokato, su escuela. Habían decidido dividirse en dos equipos y disfrutar de un amistoso partido sin nada en juego, nada como el destino del mundo o sus propias vidas, solo eran un grupo de amigos pasándola bien juntos, justo como él siempre había querido que fuese, el instituto Airea parecía solo una pesadilla borrada con el tiempo.

**Dark Emperor**

Capítulo 1: Perdido en la soledad y la frustración.

Max corría con el balón hacia la portería de Endo, dirigiendo su ataque a gran velocidad, hasta que el bajo pero hábil Kogure se interpuso en su camino  
"Ciclón Sónico"  
Kogure le robo la pelota y la lanzo de vuelta al mediocampo.

-Ahí va, Kazemaru-san.-

El peli azul recibió el pase e inicio al instante el contragolpe avanzando con rapidez por la cancha, Rika intento alcanzarlo pero aun sin balón fue incapaz de igualar su velocidad. Fue su "querido", Ichinose, quien le cerró el paso al defensa y se propuso a quitarle el balón con una barrida, pero Kazemaru fue más rápido y lo evadió con un salto.

-Kido!-

Aun en el aire, Kazemaru le envió el pase al mediocampista central quien lo recibió al momento que fue rápidamente marcado por Shourin  
"Balón Ilusión"  
Kido evadió a su marca y siguió con el ataque entrando al área contraria, Domon y Shido se lanzaron a marcarle, pero Kido le envió el balón a Fubuki antes de que lo interceptaran. Sombra desvió el pase con un cabezazo enviando la pelota al costado del campo, para su desgracia Kazemaru recupero la pelota perdida y reinicio el ataque ahora por el borde, Kurimatsu se apresuró a marcarlo pero  
"Deslice Veloz"  
En un instante, Kazemaru paso al pequeño defensa y alcanzo la esquina de la cancha desde donde centro y Goenji recibió el balón  
"Tornado de Fuego"  
Tiro la pelota envuelta en llamas al ángulo, Tachimukai intento detenerla, pero no pudo alcanzarla  
Gooooooooooll!

-Increíble, bien hecho, Goenji!- grito Endo eufórico desde el otro lado del campo, todos se animaron con esa anotación, incluso el equipo que había perdido ese punto, estaban emocionados con la espléndida jugada y compartían risas y comentarios. Aun desde la esquina, Kazemaru sonreía con tranquilidad mientras observaba a sus compañeros y regresaba a su posición.

Se disponían a reanudar el juego cuando de repente oscureció de súbito, nubes negras inundaron el antes soleado cielo, una extraña niebla oscura comenzó a invadir el campo y 11 siluetas emergieron de ella. Los miembros de Raimond vieron la escena sorprendidos, confundidos y hasta aterrados, no podían reconocer a ninguno de los 11 extraños, de hecho solo los distinguían como misteriosas sombras con un balón negro en sus pies y una esfera purpura resplandeciente en sus pechos.

De pronto las sombras comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Raimond a una velocidad sorprendente, antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar estos estaban frente a ellos lanzándoles lo balones oscuros con una fuerza fatal, derribándolos uno por uno. Kazemaru, envuelto en pánico y sin poder soportar más la escena frente a sus ojos, corrió hacia una de las sombras intentando detener su injustificado ataque, pero antes de poder llegar a hacer algo, un balón oscuro golpeo directo en su nuca lanzándolo de frentón al suelo. Intento reincorporarse pero sus rodillas y manos le ardían por la caída, estas últimas se habían despellejado con el maicillo y no paraban de sangrar, que decir de su cabeza, era lo que más le dolía y no paraba de darle vueltas. Alzo la mirada con dificultad, frente a el su estimado compañero y estratega del equipo se encontraba de cara al suelo.

-Kido!- le grito preocupado, se arrastró hacia él, su capa azul se encontraba desteñida por el polvo y sus brazos y rodillas rasmillados por el maicillo, intento ayudarlo pero cuando lo volteo para dar con su rostro se encontró con un gran moretón a la altura de la mejilla y sus googles rotos por el terrible impacto de un balón oscuro, sus ojos ahora visibles estaba fuertemente cerrados y su cara dibujaba una gran mueca de dolor.

-Giaaagh!- escucho a su espalda, reconoció al instante que era la voz de Kabeyama, siguió el grito con la mirada solo para ver a más de sus compañeros en el suelo inconscientes o tiritando de dolor.

-Kabeyama!- grito Endo al momento que se arrollidaba frente al herido gigante, era el único que quedaba en pie. Las 11 sombras rodearon su portería, Endo corrió rápidamente a defenderla aunque sea lo último que haga, justo como ellos querían. Tiraron, uno a uno, no al arco sino directo a su portero, Endo intento detenerlos pero eran demasiados, rompieron su defensa y comenzaron a golpearlo, balones le llovian desde todas las direcciones, aun así no cedía, hasta que un balón dio directo en su rostro sacándolo de su debilitado equilibrio e impulsándolo dentro del arco, en el mismo instante que el trizar de su nariz resonaba por todo el campo.

-Nooo, Endo!-grito desesperado Kazemaru mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, una de las sombras giro a verle y sin vacilar golpeo un balón oscuro directo a su rostro, nublando por completo su vista.

-Aaaaaaaaah!-reabrió los ojos y se reincorporo rápidamente solo para encontrarse confundido y exaltado en la oscuridad de su habitación, solo sobre su cama a quien sabe qué horas de la madrugada con la respiración forzada, empapado en frio sudor, los ojos ardiendo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente se levantó bien pasada la mañana, no había podido dormir nada después de ese sueño, o más bien pesadilla que tuvo esa noche, aun podía recordarla casi a la perfección, de hecho no había dejado de recrearla una y otra vez desde que no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño y se quedó tirado viendo como amanecía lentamente a través de la poca luz que se filtraba entre sus cortinas. Se tomó una larga ducha, ni recalco cuanto estuvo ahí, se vistió con el clásico uniforme de Raimond, por más que había dejado al equipo le resultaba imposible abandonar su uniforme y su camiseta del número 2. Bajo a tomar desayuno: un jugo, una leche y unas tostadas, no comía mucho y menos con esos ánimos. Luego salió de su casa mientras masticaba una manzana sin ningún apuro, después de todo  
No tenía colegio que asistir, estaba destruido.  
No tenía club de futbol, estaba destruido.  
No tenía a donde ir, todo estaba destruido.

Como ya le resultaba costumbre en los pocos días que llevaba desde que regreso, camino a paso lento hacia la plaza de la torre de metal, ahí frente a él se encontraba el neumático de práctica de Endo, lo ignoro, en cambio fue hacia una de las bancas que dejaban ver la ciudad de Inazuma y se sentó por un buen tiempo a observar su hogar, el lugar donde había crecido y donde atesoraba una infinidad de recuerdos. Una suave brisa comenzó a acariciar su rostro y con ella varias memorias inundaron su mente, su primer día en el club de atletismo, su primera carrera y su primera victoria, el apoyo que siempre le brindaron sus compañeros y todos los buenos momentos que pasó con ellos. Luego vino el club de futbol, Endo, Goenji y los demás, sus prácticas y sus incontables partidos hasta la final con la secundaria Zeus. "...". De pronto la brisa dejo de soplar, la mirada del peli azul se endureció, comenzó a mover la cabeza en señal de reproche mientras no dejaba de maldecirse a sí mismo

"¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Me rehusó a pasar el resto de mis días recordando con nostalgia todo lo bueno que me paso como si se tratara de alguien más. Pero ¿Qué hago?...regresar a Raimond…pero no puedo…no estoy a su nivel, tengo que superarme, ser mejor…pero ¿Cómo? ¿Entrenando? Claro, la última vez que lo intente igual esos desgraciados de Génesis me hicieron trizas, aun me duele mi pierna izquierda desde ese enfrentamiento… ¡Maldición! Si tan solo fuera más fuerte…si tan solo…si tan solo tuviese el Dios Aqua." Se quedó largo rato viendo las nubes, sin observar nada en realidad, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en ese líquido que le había dado poderes sobrenaturales a los jugadores de Zeus.

"-¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! Si lo haces serias igual que Kageyama-". Resonaron en su mente las palabras de su capitán, aquellas que aquel muy molesto las había expresado cuando el peli azul le había propuesto tal idea hace ya un buen tiempo.

-Igual que Kageyama…-pronuncio en voz baja, ¿era realmente algo malo? No podía responderse esa pregunta y su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo al solitario aire, al momento que se levantaba de la banca y se preparaba para salir de ahí, le frustraba pensar en un asunto que sabía no tenía solución. Sin ninguna razón aparente comenzó a correr, correr y seguir corriendo, no sabía porque pero era lo único que en esos días realmente disfrutaba y le hacía olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos, siempre había disfrutado el correr y sentir el viento, por más que al final le dolieran las piernas a niveles insoportables y terminara derrotándolo la fatiga y la inanición.

Seguía corriendo, ignoraba donde estaba y que hora era, pero de pronto un balón de futbol le cortó el paso, se quedó observándolo un buen tiempo mientras lo abordaban una infinidad de emociones distintas, hasta que

-Hey, la pelota- escucho a su izquierda, cogió el balon y se volteo a quien lo llamaba, se encontraba frente a la cancha al borde del rio y el puente donde antes entrenaba con sus compañeros. Ahí estaban Shadow y Sugimori entrenando sin descanso como siempre, esta vez también les acompañaba el viejo amigo de Ichinose y Domon, Nishigaki, quien al igual que los otros dos se había prometido hacerle frente al instituto Ariea. El portero reconoció de inmediato al peli azul, no era la primera vez que se encontraban desde su regreso.

-Oh, hola Kazemaru, ¿Cómo has estado?-

"¿Cómo he estado? Fatal, a punto de lanzarme de un puente, ¿Qué te parece?"-aam, bien-mintió- ¿y ustedes? Siguen entrenando, creo que al nivel que están deberían ya ser parte de la caravana relámpago.-

-No, todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte- hablo finalmente Shadow- pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no regresas a la caravana?- le pregunto tan directo como siempre, Kazemaru solo agacho la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada.

-¡Shadow!- le reprocho Sugimori- Kazemaru lo sien…-

-No te preocupes, está bien- le interrumpió el peli azul con los ojos cerrados y una falsa sonrisa.

-…oye Kazemaru, ¿Por qué no practicas un poco con nosotros?- le pidió el portero intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

-No, lo siento pero hoy no, no puedo, eeh estoy ocupado…me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos- le respondió nervioso, les regreso la pelota con un pase que salió horriblemente desviado y prosiguió a seguir corriendo sin siquiera fijarse en ese error.

-Está bien…será otro día- dijo el portero mientras lo miraba alejarse, sinceramente le preocupaba el peli azul, tal vez no eran precisamente amigos, pero desde que volvió sentía que ya no era el mismo, ese espíritu que compartía con todos sus compañeros de Raimond, la misma fuerza que lo había derrotado en la Football Frontier y le había enseñado a disfrutar del futbol, parecía haberla perdido. En su frustrada búsqueda por más poder había terminado perdiendo la verdadera razón por la cual era fuerte.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a la caravana?" Por más rápido que corriera esas palabras seguían alcanzándolo. "Pero es que ya no puedo regresar, ya no puedo…no eso no es cierto…la verdad es que no quiero regresar, al igual que tú, Shadow, no siento que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con tal responsabilidad…pero hay algo más…tengo miedo, desde que comenzaron nuestros combates con el instituto Airea he estado aterrado en los partidos, aterrado de perder a más de mis compañeros, de ver como el ciclo se repite, de soportar tal sufrimiento…intente acabar con todo lo más rápido que pude…pero no tenía fin…no tenía fin… ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?"

Finalmente sus piernas cedieron la presión de su intensa carrera sin meta, tropezó en medio de la acera en el centro de la ciudad, intento levantarse pero ya no tenía fuerzas, sus piernas le ardían, podía sentir como la herida de su pierna izquierda en su primer partido con Tormenta Géminis regresaba a atormentarlo de la misma forma que lo hizo después de su derrota ante Génesis. Además la fatiga y el hambre se habían tornado insoportables, se sentía mareado y perdido, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse arrodillado en la acera con la respiración entrecortada hasta que un hombre alto, gordo y algo anciano, con un cierto aire familiar, le tendió una mano y le ayudo a levantarse, el peli azul se reincorporo aun con la mirada perdida sin percatarse de lo que sucedia.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?- le reto el hombre, Kazemaru desperto de su letargo y alzo la mirada para dar con el rostro familiar.

-…Entrenador Hibiki…-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente yo lo encontre un poco depresivo...pero bueno.  
Por favor comenten, siento especial curiosidad por saber si les gusto la narracion del partido al inicio y como podria mejorar ese aspecto.  
Y como siempre gracias por leer y nunca dejen de leer y escribir, ustedes son la inspiracion, ciao


	3. Capitulo 2

Me demore un poco esta vez, pero tengo como mil pruebas. Tampoco pude hacerlo mas largo pero personalmente me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Tambien, Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de lo contrario esto pasaria en el anime.

* * *

Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos morados, postura orgullosa y vestido con un elegante tuxedo de tonalidades oscuras, en fin un verdadero ejecutivo, se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón de cuero negro frente a un largo escritorio de vidrio adornado con algunas carpetas, un maletín y un computador personal que en ese momento consumía toda la atención de aquel hombre. Era una amplia oficina de color gris levemente iluminada la que contenía esta tranquila, y en otras circunstancias normal, imagen. Tres hombres de negro, calvos y llevando puestos unos extraños googles anaranjados interrumpieron en su oficina, presentándose en fila ante él, con una disciplina digna de regimiento.

-Lo siento, Kenzaki-sama- dijo el primero al momento que los tres agachaban la cabeza en busca del perdón-no fuimos capaces de convencer al goleador de fuego, Goenji, a unirse a nuestra causa, la misión ha fallado.-

El aludido ni se inmuto con lo que acababa de oír, tomo una fotografía de los campeones de la Football Frontier de ese año que tenía en su escritorio, se reclino en su silla y soltó una risa indiferente.

-Ya no importa.- les respondió mientras detenía su mirada en el equipo victorioso y en cierto jugador en particular- No le veo utilidad alguna a alguien tan iluso como ese tal Goenji. ¡Ha! Como si Raimond fuese toda la fuerza que necesita, pronto se dará cuenta de su imperdonable error. De todas formas ya encontré a alguien mucho más calificado para dirigir a mi último equipo invencible, alguien que ahora mismo grita por más poder y me persigue esperando que yo se lo otorgue.-

-Entonces iremos por el enseguida, señor- pronuncio uno de los hombres de negro.

-¡¿Estás loco?-le reprocho el ejecutivo- Aun no está listo, aún no ha experimentado la verdadera frustración y el sufrimiento, no ha aceptado el odio. Además cuando ese momento llegue, cuando haya caído en lo más profundo de las tinieblas que le rodean, yo personalmente me encargare de que renazca como el verdadero emperador de la oscuridad.-termino al borde de la risa, una risa malvada y ambiciosa que se esparció por toda la oficina y duro varios segundos. Una vez calmado detuvo su mirada en los tres hombres frente a él cuestionándose que hacían ahí.

-¡Ahora retírense, y llámenme a Gazel!-les ordeno, orden que los tres hombres de negro acataron enseguida dejando a aquel ejecutivo solo en su oficina.

**Dark emperor**

Capítulo 2: Ser un Raimond Eleven.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar, Kenzaki?-le pregunto un joven chico a aquel hombre de traje desde el marco de la puerta de esa gris habitación, su voz era suave y respetuosa, y lo rodeaba una calma inquebrantable. Aquel hombre aun contemplaba la imagen en sus manos ilusionándose con lo que calificaba su plan perfecto cuando su soledad fue interrumpida por aquel chico de pelo blanco, rostro y actitud frías y serenas, que vestía unos shorts azul marino y una camiseta blanca con partes azules en el frente y la espalda, de la cual colgaba un esfera purpura a la altura del pecho.

-Sí, Gazel.-le respondió mientras posaba su mirada en el peliblanco- Veras necesito que te encargues de un pequeño problema, en la ciudad de Inazuma un grupo de jóvenes creen que pueden hacernos frente y se han reunido siguiendo los pasos de Raimond. Como ya te habrás imaginado, necesito que los aplastes lo antes posible, lo que menos necesitamos es otro dolor de cabeza.-

-¿Pero por qué yo?- se quejó algo disgustado-¿No debería estar preparándome para mi enfrentamiento con Raimond? ¿Por qué no mandas a Burn?-

-Pues es simple, no puedo confiar en Burn, es un estúpido rebelde que hace lo que quiere, no le puedo confiar ni una orden sin esperar que no la cumpla como yo esperaba. Y ni pienses en Grant, él está muy ocupado acosando a Raimond cada vez que puede.-

-…-

-Además-siguió con un tono más persuasivo- tómalo como el calentamiento perfecto antes de tu partido con Raimond, créeme que no será una pérdida de tiempo, de seguro quienes encuentres ya están al nivel de Épsilon.-

-Tienes razón, soy el único competente aquí.-

-Entonces. ¿Lo harás?-

-Descuida, les hare sentir a esos aficionados lo fría que puede llegar a ser la oscuridad.-

Lejos de esa misteriosa oficina, en el centro de la ciudad Inazuma, Kazemaru se encontraba sentado en la barra frente al cocinero en el restaurant de ramen del entrenador Hibiki, hacía tiempo que se encontraba ahí con su entrenador sin dirigir palabra, este se encontraba preparando unos fideos sin esperar conversación, mientras el chico aun pensaba que hacia ahí y por qué, sin decidirse a irse.

-Entrenador Hibiki, yo…-finalmente se atrevió a decir buscando excusarse del local.

-Toma-le interrumpió entregándole un platillo con ramen-come, te ves terrible.-

Kazemaru no supo cómo responder, solo observaba el plato dudoso.

-Entrenador Hibiki…no tengo dinero- le respondió algo preocupado, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que estuvo en este local, cuando el antes solo cocinero Hibiki echo a Endo furioso porque este no andaba con ni un yen, su entrenador solo le sonrió ante tal respuesta con la misma imagen en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ya deberías saber que en este restaurant a un Raimond Eleven lo invita la casa.-

"Raimond Eleven…"

-Pero yo no soy un Rai…-

-Si lo eres y lo sabes muy bien- le volvió a interrumpir- Kazemaru, no me importa lo que digas o pienses al respecto en este momento, ni que no estés en la caravana relámpago intentando salvar Japón. Y aun si no usaras ese uniforme, nada puede cambiar el hecho de que siempre serás parte de Raimond, no intentes negarlo.-

Kazemaruse quedó mirándolo perplejo. No comprendía que después de todo lo que había hecho, después de que abandono cobardemente a sus amigos, después de haber traicionado su confianza, aun su entrenador creyera en él y lo llamara Raimond Eleven…no se sentía digno de llevar ese título.

-¿No recuerdas como comenzó todo?- siguió Hibiki atrayendo la atención del peli azul con esa simple pregunta- Antes de que Raimond se volviera una leyenda era un patético club de futbol al borde de cerrar, a mí ni siquiera me interesaba y de sus integrantes solo Endo mantenía el sueño de jugar futbol. Pero en ese momento fuiste tú el primero que se unió a ese sueño, quien después siguió fiel a su capitán, sus compañeros y su equipo. Tú y todos tus amigos definieron juntos lo que es ser un Raimond Eleven… ¿No lo comprendes? No es un simple título que alguien te puede arrebatar, es una marca, tu marca, que ganaste con tu propio esfuerzo y la cual compartes con todos tus compañeros no importa que tan lejos te encuentres de ellos. No importas donde estés el espíritu de Raimond siempre te acompañará, no lo olvides.-

"¿Mi marca?" Aun intentaba digerir todo lo que había escuchado. Ese sentimiento hacia Raimond aun lo sentía, pero era precisamente ese mismo amor por su equipo el que lo tenía en ese estado, pues sentía que le había fallado, le había fallado a su equipo y a todas las personas que confiaron en él. Bajo lentamente la cabeza confundido, sin saber exactamente que pensar, quería creer en las palabras de su entrenador, pero…

Hibiki reconoció los sentimientos del peli azul, podía entender por lo que estaba pasando, el mismo se había envuelto en la misma situación hace ya muchos años, pero esta vez no iba a permitir que ese joven frente a el pase por el mismo sufrimiento que él tuvo que afrontar por tanto tiempo.

-Jamás creas que le has fallado a Raimond.- le dijo finalmente como si le hubiera leído la mente- Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, todos hemos pasado por momentos en que sentimos que no podemos seguir. Pero no debes quedarte preocupado con el pasado, preguntándote que habría pasado si, y temiéndole a las consecuencias de las acciones de las cuales te arrepientes. Sigue adelante, aunque tengas que empezar de nuevo, es la unica respuesta que te puedo dar. En el fondo sabes que eso es lo que tus compañeros realmente quieren de ti. Después de todo es Endo de quien estamos hablando, deberías saber mejor que yo que él nunca sentirá que le fallaste y siempre confiara en ti, así es como es tu hiperactivo capitán.-

-Seguir adelante-pronuncio a sus adentros el joven defensa. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas lo que había escuchado, quería creer que aún era un Raimond Eleven, que aun tenia esas fuerzas. No podía evitar sentir miedo frente a todo lo que se le presentaba y su pasado no iba a dejar de atormentarlo de la noche a la mañana. Pero su entrenador tenia razon, en vez de seguir lamentandose por lo que no hizo en ese entonces, tenia que empezar a pensar en como iba a seguir, en como iba a responder a todos los sentimientos que sus amigos de Raimond depositaron en el. No se iba a rendir, iba a seguir adelante no importara que terminaría presentándole el camino que estaba a punto de escoger. Aunque no sabia como comenzar, las palabras de su entrenador finalmente le habian dado el coraje que necesitaba.

-Entrenador Hibiki…gracias.-le dijo el peli azul, ahora su voz había recuperado la confianza de antes y por nada en el mundo volvería a perderla. Se preparaba para comer el platillo que tenía en frente, cuando de pronto se detuvo y prosiguió con un tono preocupado-Entrenador…si los Raimond Eleven comemos gratis…¿Cómo vive de este negocio?- pregunto después de notar que el local, como en todas las otras ocasiones en que había estado ahí, se encontraba completamente vacío.

-¿Y por qué crees que acepte ser entrenador de un montón de chiquillos inmaduros con problemas emocionales?-le respondió fingiendo sentirse molesto-¡Estaría en la calle si no fuera por el exagerado sueldo que me prometió el señor Raimond!-

Termino su exclamación con una grave y ronca risa que termino por contagiar al joven peli azul, distensando por fin el lúgubre ambiente que le acosaba desde que volvió, se habia olvidado aunque sea solo por ese momento de sus miedos, arrepentimientos e incluso de la dificil despedida que vivio cuando dejo Raimond. Solo disfrutaba una vez mas del momento,era la primera vez que sonreía desde hace varios dias.

* * *

Un capitulo con final feliz, pero no es el fin de los consejos de vida del entrenador Hibiki (dios como me gustaria que fuese mi profe, lo llamariamos santa)

Bueno como siempre estoy muy agradecido de sus reviews, no esperaba tantas respuestas positivas, me subieron la moral. Tambien arregle el error que habia en la introduccion y cuide mas mi ortografia en este capitulo, gracias por esa nota, no me habia fijado.

No dejen de leer y escribir, ustedes son la inspiracion. Ciao.


	4. Capitulo 3

Hayio a todos!  
Bien por fin subi el siguiente capitulo despues de lo que me parecieron meses, espero que les agrade.  
Una pequeña aclaracion que siento que faltó: todos los textos entre comillas ("texto") corresponden a los pensamientos de Kazemaru por default, como una forma de decir Kazemaru POV(quien me explica las siglas? no me dejan dormir).

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y sinceramente no estoy seguro de quien es, pero gracias por crearlo.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Kazemaru llego al restaurant del entrenador Hibiki y todavía no se iba, había terminado pasando toda la tarde conversando amenamente con su entrenador como si nada de lo que vivió y atormento hubiera sucedido jamás. Hibiki no dejaba de contarle sus incontables historias como Súper Once, las cuales siempre terminaban hablando de Daisuke Endo, su inolvidable mentor y entrenador, y la persona que más admiraba en todo el mundo. Kazemaru no podía evitar comparar tal figura con su nieto, realmente eran como dos gotas de agua, pero lo que más sorpresa le causaba era descubrir que la legendaria historia de los Súper Once parecía haberse repetido en él y sus amigos de Raimond.  
Realmente le habían subido los ánimos el estar ahí compartiendo con su entrenador. Este justo había terminado de contarle como los Súper Once vencieron en la semi final de la Football Frontier a una poderosa escuela de Okinawa que jugaba midiendo el ritmo del partido y sus jugadores, cuando el teléfono del restaurant comenzó a sonar. Hibiki no se apresuró a contestarlo, pero una vez hecho esto quien sea que lo llamara lo mantuvo ocupado por varios minutos, el joven peli azul se limitó a observarlo curioso hasta que finalmente colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la interrogante en el rostro del defensa.

-Era la entrenadora Hitomiko, Raimond acaba de enfrentarse a Épsilon en Okinawa.-

**Dark Emperor.**

Capítulo 3: Reconciliación con el doceavo jugador.

-Ah…ya veo-alcanzo a decir el joven defensa, la noticia le resultaba un duro golpe a la realidad y la preocupación por sus compañeros resurgía en su interior, haciéndose ver en su rostro.

-No te preocupes-siguió el entrenador Hibiki después de notar como la atmosfera se tensaba nuevamente- Durante el partido Goenji regreso y con su ayuda finalmente derrotaron a Épsilon.-

-¿Goenji?-pregunto algo incrédulo. Era un hecho que resultaban buenas noticias, pero ¿Por qué no parecía alegrarse por ello? La respuesta era simple: Génesis, Épsilon ya no significaba nada ahora que conocía la existencia de un equipo aún más poderosos y temible, y seguramente tampoco era el último. Ya no entendía que motivaba a sus compañeros a seguir adelante, tampoco sabía que lo motivaba a él… Seguir adelante, pero precisamente, ¿a dónde? ¿Regresar a jugar con ellos? En el fondo lo deseaba, después de todo él tambien era un Raimond Eleven, es más, habría querido ser el quien regresaba al equipo lleno de confianza para salvar el partido, pero sabía que eso era imposible…ni siquiera se atrevía a patear un balón de futbol.

El joven peli azul cada vez más se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras regresaba ese sentimiento que llamamos frustración. Su entrenador lo noto, lo conocía muy bien, pero también sabía la respuesta que el defensa buscaba desesperado en su interior. Se agacho a buscar algo entre los muebles de su cocina hasta que reapareció colocando repentinamente frente al chico un balón viejo y gastado pero de futbol.

-Dime Kazemaru, ¿realmente odias el futbol?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Yo…-no sabía cómo responder, todo le pareció tan repentino y el solo hecho de haber visto ese balón frente a él había bastado para despertarlo de sus pensamientos y llenar su cabeza de una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

-Sabes, comprendo a la perfección como te sientes.-le dijo su entrenador con cierto pesar en sus palabras- Hace muchos años yo también abandone el futbol con la idea de que lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Fue después del trágico accidente de los Súper Once donde termine perdiendo a mi querido entrenador…-estas últimas palabras resultaron acompañadas de una gran tristeza, los recuerdos que le traían terminaron por soltarle una solitaria lagrima, pero aun así siguió su relato, no iba a permitir que por nada en el mundo el joven frente a él cometa sus mismos errores. Pero este solo lo miraba confundido por lo que intentaba decirle, conocía vagamente el incidente pero no tenía idea como ello se relacionaba a lo que le estaba pasando. Ademas por mas que se había prometido seguir adelante, no quería encarar sus problemas con el futbol, esas simples palabras que le grito a su capitan nunca abandonaron su cabeza.

-Sé que te sientes culpable y acabado después de ver como todos tus compañeros se encontraban destrozados frente a ti, ya hemos hablado de esto-siguió su entrenador-yo tambien tuve que vivir tal experiencia, esa cruel imagen todavía se encuentra marcada en mi retina…ese día en la final de la Football Frontier… ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me afecto?- el peli azul lo miraba perplejo con sus últimas palabras y solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza.- Que me haya tomado todos estos años darme cuenta que nunca, en ningún solo momento deje de amar el futbol, que era solo yo negándome a aceptarlo por miedo a revivir la misma desagradable experiencia, por miedo a sentir ese insoportable vacío…Y pensar cuantos años he desperdiciado viviendo melancólico, y cuantos más habrían sido si no los hubiera conocido a ustedes.-

-Pero entrenador, yo…esto es distinto-intento justificarse el peli azul, negar lo que le parecía tan obvio, el hecho de que todo parecía un espejo-No puedo, mientras exista el instituto Airea…el ciclo volverá a repetirse, nunca dejare de sentir ese insoportable vacío…-

-¡No, es exactamente lo mismo! Kazemaru no te estoy pidiendo que regreses a Raimond, que combatas alienígenas y seas el héroe de la película-le respondió su entrenador impaciente, se detuvo a dar un gran suspiro y prosiguió más calmado-Solo te pido que vuelvas a jugar futbol, sin presiones, solo tú y el balón, nada más…Por favor no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí, regresa al campo, en el fondo sabes que eso es lo que más deseas.-

"Volver a jugar Futbol…¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Era realmente todo tan simple? Después de todo lo que ha pasado…¿Quiero regresar?"

-Sabes, quiero que entiendas algo, algo que no comprendí hasta que conocí a tu capitán- continuo diciendo su entrenador mientras comenzaba a jugar con el balón- No fue el futbol lo que te lo quito todo, debes comprenderlo…de hecho si no fuera por el futbol no habrías terminado conociendo a todos tus amigos, no habrías terminado siendo parte de Raimond ni nunca habrías vivido todas esa inolvidables experiencias como Raimond Eleven.-

-¡Pero si no fuera por el futbol nada de esto habría pasado, mi vida nunca habría sido destruida frente a mis ojos por el instituto Airea si no fuera por ese maldito deporte!- le grito el joven en respuesta a todo lo que acababa de escuchar, como si negara tal verdad que en el fondo sabia pero no quería comprender. El entrenador Hibiki molesto no por la violenta respuesta sino por lo terco que había llegado a ser en no aceptar lo que estaba seguro que sabía, tomo el balón con sus manos y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas en su cara, si no quería entender con palabras tal vez eso serviría.  
Kazemaru recibió el balón directo entre los ojos cayendo con este al suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse su entrenador ya se encontraba frente a él con el balón nuevamente en sus manos.

-Kazemaru, si no fuera por este deporte nunca habrías conocido a Endo y a los demás, y no serias la persona que eres ahora-dicho esto volvió a tirarle el balón ahora suavemente para que lo agarrara- Ahora toma ese balón y levántate de una vez.-

"Ser la persona que soy ahora…"

El joven todavía sorprendido y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, agarro el balón por instinto y se quedó observándolo por varios segundos. "¿Realmente me lo has quitado todo?"

-Ese balón es mi más preciado compañero, Kazemaru. Daisuke me lo entrego cuando comencé a jugar futbol y gracias a él me volví la leyenda que siempre los ha inspirado. Mi entrenador lo llamaba el doceavo jugador…el doceavo jugador que aun después de haberlo abandonado todo esos años, de haberle dado la espalda, me perdono feliz de que haya regresado a ser el de antes.- Termino soltando otra lagrima que cayó sobre su viejo y preciado compañero- Ahora quiero que tú lo tengas, regresa a jugar junto con él, sabes que en el fondo él no es el culpable de todas estas atrocidades, ni tu tampoco.-

Kazemaru observaba el balón detenidamente mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Hibiki, todas las marcas en esa pelota eran símbolo de lo que le decía su entrenador, podía sentir toda esa experiencia, todos esos momentos, su espíritu. Después de tener el balón entre sus manos le fue difícil creer todas las palabras que había gritado exaltado. La idea de volver a jugar junto a él de nuevo comenzó a aflorar en su corazón, quería revivir nuevamente esa bella experiencia, comenzar de nuevo junto a su compañero, el doceavo jugador.

-Quiero volver a jugar futbol-le respondió finalmente el joven defensa antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse finalmente del local. Hibiki le ayudo a levantarse y se despidió con una sonrisa llena de confianza, seguro de que de ahí en adelante las cosas se pondrían mejor para el peli azul, después de todo lo había dejado en manos de su más confiado compañero.

Cuando dejo el restaurant ya había oscurecido, comenzó a caminar hasta su casa mientras pateaba suavemente el balón que tenía a sus pies, no había nadie más en las calles, solo él y su compañero. Comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que le sucedieron ese día, su reflexión en la plaza de la torre de metal, su encuentro con Sugimori, su larga conversación con su entrenador, y aquella pesadilla. Comenzó a recordar a todos sus amigos de Raimond que no habían podido seguir. "Handa, Max, muchachos no saben cuánto ansío volver a verlos, mañana nos reencontraremos una vez más, se los prometo…No saben cuánto deseo jugar nuevamente con ustedes." No pudo evitar dejar fluir unas cuantas lágrimas, ¿de felicidad o tristeza? No estaba seguro. Cuando finalmente llego a su casa subió a su dormitorio apenas pudo, dejo la pelota frente a la puerta y se acostó a dormir, después de ese largo día estaba exhausto física y mentalmente.

Avanzada la madrugada nuevamente se despertó sobresaltado por la misma pesadilla que lo atormento la noche anterior, estaba tiritando aterrado y miraba hacia todas partes desorientado, hasta que una simple imagen lo aterrizo en la realidad, aquel balón frente a su puerta. Se quedó un largo tiempo observándolo, con ese sueño todas sus dudas e inseguridades parecían regresar, pero recordó las palabras de su entrenador y su propio deseo de seguir adelante, quería creer que podía regresar a jugar y ser el mismo de antes, aunque no podía evitar sentir miedo e inseguridad. No estaba seguro de cómo seguir pero…

-Bueno solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- se dijo a si mismo con confianza antes de levantarse, darse una ducha rápida y salir a la calle con su uniforme de Raimond, acompañado de su nuevo compañero en dirección a la cancha a los pies del puente.

Cuando llego no había nadie, después de todo el sol recién había salido y una fría neblina aun cubría la ciudad, el joven se dirigió al centro del campo, dejo el balón en el suelo y comenzó a correr con el nuevamente hacia una de las porterías, haciendo fintas, dándose autopases y evadiendo jugadores invisibles hasta que quedaba frente al arco y lanzaba un tiro al ángulo exhibiendo todo el control, precisión y velocidad que aun después de todos esos días no había perdido. Siguió practicando durante toda la madrugada, demostrando cada vez jugadas más elaboradas, avanzando cada vez más rápido, experimentando cada vez con más satisfacción el correr junto al balón mientras sentía como el viento acariciaba su rostro. Finalmente se sentía más que convencido de las palabras de su entrenador de quien estaba profundamente agradecido. El numero 2 de los Raimond Eleven había vuelto y ya nada iba a detenerlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos parecían volver a brillar. "Entrenador Hibiki, tenías razón, nunca deje de amar el futbol, soy incapaz de odiarlo. Nunca fue lo que me lo quito todo, nunca tuvo la culpa…pero, ¿entonces qué?"

En ese instante Sugimori, Shadow y Nishigaki llegaron al campo con las mismas intenciones del peli azul, al verlo se alegraron y corrieron al encuentro de quien esperaban seria su nuevo compañero de práctica.

-¡Kazemaru!- le saludo el arquero una vez que lo alcanzo, haciendo que detuviera su juego y olvidara aquella pregunta que se había formulado mentalmente- Veo que has vuelto a jugar.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto me alegra haberlo hecho- le respondió mientras saludaba al grupo con una mano alzada- prometo no abandonar el futbol nunca más. ¡Ahora vamos a practicar!

-¡Sí!-asintieron todos en coro, emocionados.

De esa forma pasaron el resto de la mañana jugando los cuatro, su juego era simple: quien tenía la pelota atacaba la portería de Sugimori mientras los otros dos intentaban robarle el balón a toda costa, y quien lo conseguía pasaba a ser de inmediato el atacante hasta que alguno de ellos meta un gol y se reinicie el juego. Desde el otro lado del puente Hibiki los observaba con una grata sonrisa llena de satisfacción, después de centrar su mirada en como su jugador antes perdido disfrutaba nuevamente del futbol, emprendió su retirada pues aun tenía que seguir con su investigación al enigmático instituto Airea.

Al momento que se retiraba, Shadow corría con el balón a toda prisa hacia la portería, pero Nishigaki se interpuso en su camino y se lo arrebato con una barrida solo para que antes de que se reincorpore, Kazemaru ya le había arrebatado la pelota a gran velocidad. Shadow corrió a interceptar al peli azul antes de que llegue al arco, solo bastaban unos metros cuando le cerró el paso y le quito el balón. Pero apenas se preparaba para tirar, los dos defensas lo acorralaron y se lanzaron en una barrida simultáneamente, fue el número dos de Raimond quien salió victorioso de ese encuentro y sin desperdiciar ningún segundo lanzo al arco desde su posición. La pelota iba directo hacia una de las esquinas, sin lugar a dudas una pelota difícil, pero Sugimori se tiró a atraparla interceptándola en el aire y cayendo con ella resguardada en su pecho.

-Bien chicos-les grito el arquero después de levantarse con el balón bajo el brazo- descansemos un momento, ya es casi mediodía.-

Sus compañeros asintieron y se retiraron a sentarse en el pasto a conversar del juego que habían tenido, de todas sus jugadas y momentos clave, en fin sus mentes estaban llenas de futbol. Kazemaru se retiró un momento de la conversación y se recostó a descansar de su primera practica en lo que le habían parecido años, estaba exhausto pero feliz. Sugimori detuvo su mirada por un momento en el peli azul, se alegraba de que hubiera regresado a jugar, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba en sus jugadas, no era lo mismo de antes, cuando se enfrentó a Raimond. ¿Qué era esa sensación que le preocupaba? Dejo de pensar en ello intentando convencerse de que era solo su imaginación.

Kazemaru por su parte suponía observar las nubes, pero su mente ya había regresado a esa pregunta que quedo inconclusa despues de encontrarse con sus compañeros. "Ahora estoy seguro que no fue el futbol lo que me lo quito todo… ¿Entonces qué?" La respuesta le llego al instante como si siempre la hubiera sabido, le resultaba tan obvia en esos momentos que no se explicaba cómo no había sido capaz de darse cuenta antes. El culpable de todo esto era uno solo. "¡El instituto Airea!" Apretó con fuerza sus puños, un renovado sentimiento por jugar contra ellos comenzó a aflorar en su interior, pero ya no quería jugar para detenerlos y salvar Japón, eso ya no le importaba nada, las antiguas motivaciones que compartió con su capitán hace tiempo que habían desaparecido. Esta vez era distinto: resentimiento, rencor, odio…venganza, esta vez era personal.

Estaba decidido, ya sabía cómo pensaba seguir, iba a derrotar al instituto Airea a como dé lugar. Pero quién diría que sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos por un pequeño y extraño copo blanco y frio que se posaba sobre su nariz.

-¿Nieve?-

* * *

Me tomo dos capitulos hacer salir de la depresion al pobre Kazemaru, pero les advierto que no se llama Dark Emperor por nada asi que quienes buscan fics felices no esperen la continuacion porque del siguiente en adelante las cosas se pondran mas...interesantes. Por cierto no creo que este confundiendo a nadie con el copo de nieve, no?

Espero subir pronto el cuarto capitulo. Como siempre no dejen de leer y escribir, ustedes son la inspiracion. Ciao.


	5. Capitulo 4

Voy a dejar de prometer que me demorare poco para el siguiente...  
Perdon nuevamente por tardarme mas de lo esperado, pero aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 para quienes aun siguen leyendo esta historia independiente de las malas costumbres de quien lo edita.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen...todavia.

* * *

Aun se encontraba tirado en el pasto perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un misterioso copo de nieve se posó sobre su nariz, extrañado miro al cielo buscando una explicación pero solo encontró un claro día despejado adornado con unas pocas nubes y un punto negro frente a él. "…Un momento, ¿un punto negro?", en ese momento toda su atención se centró en aquel extraño objeto volador no identificado que divisó y reconocía muy bien, parecía acercarse hacia ellos a una velocidad sorprendente, pero no fue hasta que cayó frente a todos en el centro del campo que sus compañeros se percataron de su existencia. El defensa de Raimon sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y cuando el impacto liberó un segador resplandor, pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, su mirada se endurecía y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. "¡El instituto Airea!"

**Dark Emperor**

Capítulo 4: Un Ciclo eterno como Glaciar.

Un viento congelado acompañado de una espesa y helada neblina invadieron el campo, copos de nieve comenzaron a formarse en el ahora gélido aire. Todo provenía del centro del resplandor del cual emergieron también cuatro sombras, con su aparición aquel brillo segador cesó dejando ver en el centro de la cancha aquel objeto que lo produjo y que se encontraba flotando unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, todos los presentes estaban familiarizados con él, especialmente Kazemaru y Nishigaki, un balón oscuro como el que destruyó sus escuelas, solo que este era negro con celeste. Pero no era aquel fatídico esférico lo que concentraba la vista de los presentes, sino los cuatro chicos frente a ellos, el que se encontraba en el centro dio un paso adelante con denotado orgullo mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, era como de la misma estatura que Kazemaru y probablemente tenía la misma edad, un poco más o un poco menos, su piel era blanca y sus cabellos albinos y desordenados, aunque ligeramente peinados hacia su izquierda, vestía unos shorts azul marino y una polera blanca con azul, con una esfera purpura en el centro de su pecho. Compartía tal uniforme con los otros desconocidos, pero su postura, fría e intimidante, destacaba superioridad.

-Soy el capitán del equipo de rango elite del instituto Airea, Polvo de Diamante.- habló finalmente aquel chico albino con una suave y fría voz. -Mi nombre es Gazel.-

Sugimori y Shadow estaban sorprendidos y desconcertados, era la primera vez que se encontraban con algún equipo del instituto Airea, y este en particular les era desconocido a todos. Solo de una cosa estaban seguros, eran sin lugar a dudas jugadores fuertes e intimidantes, ¿tendrían alguna oportunidad frente a ellos?

-¡¿Pol-polvo de Diamante? ¡¿Rango Elite? ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?- tartamudeó Nishigaki aterrado, aun le perseguían los recuerdos de su humillante derrota contra Tormenta Géminis y no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse al instituto Airea nuevamente.

-Significa que son más poderosos que Épsilon y Tormenta Géminis, un equipo…sorprendentemente fuerte…seguramente al mismo nivel de Génesis-pronuncio Kazemaru mientras le lanzaba una mirada enrabiada al albino, en su interior sentía el mismo miedo que se esparcía entre sus compañeros, o tal vez peor, pero el odio hacia el instituto Airea era mayor y estaba esperando la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con ellos, de poder vengarse por lo que le hicieron. Como se había prometido antes: nada lo iba a detener ahora, cumpliría su renovado y tan anhelado objetivo.

-¿Génesis?- pregunto uno de los sujetos que acompañaba al frio peli blanco, era de tez morena y pelo negro, sus ojos se escondían tras un antifaz azul y su cara se encontraba cubierta por una máscara blanca con una sección negra en la frente, que solo dejaba ver su nariz, boca y sus cabellos peinados hacia la izquierda.-Gazel-sama no se supone que…-

-Veo que están familiarizados con el gran fiasco de Grant, se podría decir que estamos al mismo nivel que esos tipos…- le interrumpió Gazel cargando con un despectivo desprecio sus últimas palabras. Dicho esto abrió sus verdes ojos para observar detenidamente al grupo de jóvenes jugadores que se le ordeno destruir- Ni siquiera son un equipo completo, pero no puedo permitirles que sigan con esta ofensa. Nosotros, Polvo de Diamante, los desafiamos a un partido, es hora de que sepan el precio por desafiar al instituto Airea.-

Los aludidos se miraban confundidos y aterrados, ninguno estaba preparado para este encuentro e intentaban buscar la confianza que necesitaban para seguir en los ojos de sus compañeros, solo para encontrar la misma confusión. Todos menos el defensa de Raimon, que en ningún momento alejo su mirada de aquel equipo de rango elite.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Nishigaki.

-Los enfrentaremos, nos hemos preparado todos estos días para esto y estamos listos para demostrarles a estos alienígenas nuestras verdaderas habilidades- le respondió Sugimori con la mirada convencida y confiada. No podía evitar sentirse intimidado, pero confiaba en sí mismo y sus compañeros, se sentía listo para este inevitable reto.

-Pelearemos y los derrotaremos- le secundó Kazemaru convencido de las palabras del portero mientras se daba media vuelta para encontrar su mirada con la de sus compañeros, sus ojos marrones se encontraban decididos aunque en su interior el miedo de revivir aquel cruel ciclo nunca había desaparecido, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos ya que frente a él se encontraba su más odiado enemigo e iba a hacer todo lo posible por acabarlo. Sus compañeros los miraron al comienzo perplejos pero bastaron las palabras correctas para que se contagiaran con aquella seguridad que les hacía falta.

-Recuerden porque estamos todos aquí.-siguió el peli azul-También nosotros podemos pelear para terminar todo esto. No solo Endo y los demás deben cargar con esta responsabilidad, nosotros también somos parte de los Raimon Eleven.-

-¿Derrotarnos, ustedes?- exclamo burlescamente otro jugador, o más bien jugadora de Polvo de Diamante, era una chica alta y delgada, al igual que su compañero de negros cabellos, llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca, solo que esta le cubría completamente la cara sin revelar ningún rastro de humanidad aparte de una larga cabellera anaranjada arreglada en un moño sobre la nuca. Su capitán sonrió altaneramente ante tal muestra de ingenuo valor, sin lugar a dudas eran un grupo interesante y se daría el lujo de jugar con ellos antes de acatar su misión.

-Bien, ahora que están decididos a "derrotarnos".-les dirigió la palabra Gazel sin esconder su sarcasmo- Les demostraremos lo fría y cruel que puede llegar a ser la oscuridad.-

-¡Nunca podrás congelar nuestro espíritu Raimon!-exclamó Shadow con una renovada confianza dispuesto a ir por la victoria.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-le respondió el albino capitán con una fría sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a tomar posición junto a su equipo en el campo.

-¡Muchachos, vamos a jugar y ganar este partido!-exclamó Kazemaru.

-¡Sí!-le respondieron al unísono, antes de correr a la cancha. El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y Gazel no podía sino reír silenciosamente después de escuchar aquella ilusa exclamación.

Un partido de 4vs4: Raimon, compuesto por los defensas Kazemaru y Nishigaki, el delantero Shadow y el portero Sugimori, contra Polvo de Diamante, conformado por su capitán y delantero Gazel, la pareja de mediocampistas enmascarados, Droll y Rhionne, y su enigmático portero, un hombre alto y callado cuyo uniforme era casi idéntico al de sus compañeros, solo que negro con blanco, era de piel oscura, como si sufriera de hipotermia, pelo negro y llevaba los ojos cubiertos por una banda azul con el dibujo de una cicatriz donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo.

Raimon dio el saque de partida, Shadow le entregó el balón a Nishigaki e inició su carrera contra la portería enemiga, Droll comenzó a correr tras el joven defensa, pero este le dio un pase a Kazemaru quien comenzó a avanzar por el borde de la cancha a toda velocidad.

-Al parecer esto no va a resultar ser una pérdida de tiempo, eres bastante rápido- le dijo Gazel al peli azul al momento que lo alcanzaba igualando su rapidez- pero simples humanos como tú nunca podrán equiparar el verdadero poder del instituto Airea: Polvo de Diamante.-

-¿Qué…?-

Gazel se adelantó y se puso frente al peli azul, cortándole el paso y robándole el balón con facilidad. Desde su posición en la mitad del campo lanzo un tiro al arco que fue directo a Sugimori, el portero fue capaz de detenerlo con sus dos manos pero el impacto remeció todo su cuerpo e hirió sus palmas. Raimon reinició su ofensiva, esta vez intentando avanzar con un gran número de pases, pero apenas habían pasado la mitad de la cancha y un pase les fue interceptado por la chica enmascarada, quien al igual que su capitán tiró desde el punto donde consiguió el balón ahora a una de las esquinas del arco contrario. Sugimori logro alcanzarlo esta vez reteniéndolo en su pecho y nuevamente reinició la ofensiva con un pase largo hacia Shadow quien se encontraba bastante adelantado en el territorio enemigo, pero esta vez Droll lo intercepto antes de que llegue a su destinatario y nuevamente lanzo a la portería de Raimon desde la mitad del campo, precisamente desde donde lo había interceptado.

Así transcurrieron 15 largos minutos, Raimon intentaba atacar pero siempre eran detenidos antes de llegar al área enemiga, Polvo de Diamante sin embargo solo se limitaba a lanzar un tiro desde donde robaran la pelota sin acertar ninguno, pero desgastando al portero contrario quien ya no podía sentir sus manos, más que el ultimo tiro lo había derribado.

-¡¿Sugimori estas bien?- le pregunto Kazemaru preocupado mientras intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Si…no te preocupes-le respondió con la voz cansada.

-Maldición, tenemos que hacer algo…-murmuro el peli azul a sus adentros, buscando la manera de romper su defensa. Finalmente dio con una idea, era arriesgada pero no tenían otra opción- ¡Shadow, Nishigaki!-

Una vez comunicado su plan a sus compañeros, reiniciaron nuevamente la ofensiva con las esperanzas de que esta vez sea la definitiva. Al otro lado del campo los jugadores de Polvo de Diamante los observaban confiados, solo se tomaban el juego como una práctica para su enfrentamiento con el verdadero Raimon de Endo en unas horas y después de esos minutos se habían convencido de que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Sugimori le entrego al balón a Kazemaru y este comenzó a correr hacia el área enemiga hasta que Rhionne le cortó el paso, pero para sorpresa de la peli naranja esta recibió un pase del defensa contrario, aun desconcertada se preparó a realizar su prueba de tiro pero…

-¿Qué, acaso el equipo "Rango Elite Polvo de Diamante" no es capaz de atacarnos decentemente?-le encaro el peli azul con tono provocador, nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido de haber conocido a tal chico de rastas que le enseñó todo sobre estrategias y jugadas reales y sicológicas. La chica de Polvo de Diamante mordió el anzuelo y por primera vez en el partido corrió en dirección al arco contrario, aunque su acción no pasó desapercibida por cierto oji verde. Kazemaru corrió a detenerla, pero fue fácilmente burlado.

-¿Eso es todo? Patético, no eres más que un hablador.- le grito la peli naranja mientras seguía su ofensiva confiada.

-Caíste. ¡Giro de defensa!- Nishigaki le cortó el paso a la jugadora de Polvo de Diamante con su técnica especial, llamas azules detuvieron la carrera de Rhionne permitiéndole al defensa quedarse con la pelota.- ¡Kazemaru, ahí va!-

Kazemaru, quien nunca dejo de correr, recibió el pase largo desde el área enemiga, Droll corrió a marcarle desconcertado. "Perfecto", el peli azul no pensaba quedarse más tiempo con el balón y apenas lo recibió lo centró lo más alto que pudo.  
¡Tornado Oscuro!  
Shadow alcanzo la pelota alta golpeándola con toda su fuerza directo a la portería de Polvo de Diamante, un tiro poderoso, un tiro ganador, un tiro que acarreaba todas las esperanzas de sus jugadores…un tiro que Gazel, claramente atónito e irritado, detuvo en frente de la portería con una patada que desvió la pelota fuera de la cancha, no con facilidad, aunque hacía creer lo contrario.

-¿Qué demonios creen estar haciendo?- les pregunto irritado a sus jugadores mientras se peinaba sus cabellos con fuerza- Por su descuido casi manchan el orgullo de Polvo de Diamante… ¡Raimon, nuestro pequeño "juego" ha terminado!- prosiguió ahora dirigiéndose a sus contrincantes mientras alzaba su mano derecha apuntando al cielo y luego la bajaba súbitamente para señalar a la portería contraria- ¡Rhionne, Droll! Es hora de cumplir con nuestra misión en este sucio lugar.-

-¡Sí!-le respondieron como soldados.

Era tiro de esquina para Raimon, Kazemaru se preparaba para repetir el mismo intento de antes, lanzo el balón lo más alto que pudo, y tal como el albino esperaba, Shadow saltó a golpearlo con su técnica especial.  
¡Tornado Oscuro!  
Pero justo antes de tirar, Gazel apareció en frente de él golpeando el balón al mismo tiempo y convirtiendo su tiro en una prueba de fuerza bruta entre los dos delanteros.

-¡Congelaré tus llamas y tu espíritu en este instante!-

Shadow no pudo soportar más y cedió ante toda la presión que ejercía el oji verde, las llamas oscuras que habían intentado engullir la pelota se extinguieron al momento que este se congelaba y salía directo hacia la portería de Sugimori, el peli blanco jugador de Raimon calló al suelo violentamente sin poder levantarse, sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en su pierna, como si hubiese sido atravesada por un pica hielo. La pelota por su parte golpeo con fuerza al portero de Raimon, Sugimori sin la fuerza necesaria para detener el tiro no pudo evitar entrar a la portería impulsado por la devastadora fuerza del balón.

Polvo de Diamante 1; Raimon 0

-¡Shadow, Sugimori!- grito envuelto en pánico Kazemaru mientras sus ojos iban de una esquina de la cancha a la otra sin decidirse por cuál de sus compañeros asistir. "No puede ser…no de nuevo…"

-Descuida…estoy bien-le respondió el delantero con dificultad, se había reincorporado apenas-El juego aún no termina.-

-Así es Kazemaru, no te preocupes-le dijo Sugimori desde la portería, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba su enemigo, se necesitarían más que unos cuantos tiros para congelar su espíritu.

-Amigos…-el peli azul los miro preocupado. "No dejare que esto vuelva a pasar, hare todo lo posible para evitar que vuelvan a ser lastimados, no dejare que el instituto Airea vuelva a salirse con la suya."

-¿Apenas pueden mantenerse de pie después de solo un tiro?-pregunto Gazel con un tono frio pero provocador-Que aburrido.

-¡Escúchame bien, Gazel, te detendré aunque sea lo último que haga!- le grito Kazemaru.

-¿Detenerme? Veo que todavía no lo entiendes…Es una lástima.-

El peli azul reanudo el juego desde la mitad de la cancha, Shadow había retrocedido a la línea defensiva por el momento y era Nishigaki quien lo acompañaba esta vez en el ataque, Rhionne se lanzó a marcarlo.  
¡Deslice Veloz!  
Con un rápido zigzagueo que cortaba el viento pasó a su oponente enmascarada, pero apenas logro esto Droll ya lo esperaba acercándose amenazadoramente contra él.  
¡Hielo de Acero!  
Con una barrida capaz de quebrar glaciares, el mediocampista de Polvo de Diamante le arrebato el balón con una fuerza brutal que mando al peli azul directo al suelo con la pierna entumida. Nishigaki se dirigió a recuperar la pelota.

-Giro de defen…-

-Es inútil. ¡Velo de Agua!-

Droll salto sobre el balón y al momento de caer sobre él varios chorros de agua a presión aparecieron frente al defensa contrario acercándose cada vez más hasta que uno más grande, fuerte y violento que los demás lo golpeo directamente. Sin nadie más en el camino, se acercó sin problemas al arco de Raimon, Shadow intento alcanzarlo pero fue inútil, todavía sentía el dolor punzante en su pierna, Sugimori era el único que quedaba. Droll lanzo el balón con la misma fuerza que antes cuando solo "jugaban" con Raimon, pero esta vez desde el área de penales, el portero de Raimon no alcanzo a ver la pelota hasta cuando esta ya se encontraba a sus espaldas siendo retenida por la malla de la portería.

Polvo de Diamante 2; Raimon 0

Kazemaru intento una vez más llegar a la portería contraria, solo que esta vez antes de enfrentarse de frente a su marca le lanzo el balón a Shadow esperando un uno dos, para su desgracia apenas Shadow recibió el balón Rhionne ya corría hacia él.  
¡Hielo de Acero!  
Una vez más fue lanzado de cara al suelo esta vez por una barrida que solo acentuaba la herida producida por Gazel. Nishigaki nuevamente intento defender su arco de la carga de Polvo de Diamante.

-Esta vez lo lograre. Giro de defen…-

-Iluso. ¡Velo de Agua!-

Nuevamente lo sobrepasaron con la misma cruel técnica, nuevamente cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y nuevamente Sugimori recibió un tiro que fue incapaz de ver, solo que esta vez directo en el abdomen.

Polvo de Diamante 3; Raimon 0.

El peli azul hizo todo lo posible por avanzar cada vez más desesperado con su devastado equipo, pero Rhionne, Droll o en el peor de los casos Gazel se lo impedían cada vez que se atravesaban en su camino, solo bastaba una simple y mortal barrida.

"¡Maldición! Debo hacer algo de lo contrario mis compañeros… ¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo!" Rhionne se acercaba a toda prisa a la portería de Raimon hasta que Kazemaru le cortó el paso, pero para sorpresa del defensa la peli naranja se detuvo y soltó una corta pero ofensiva risa con malicia antes de lanzarle el balón al peli azul.

-¿Qué…?-pero antes de poder reaccionar, la mediocampista corría a toda velocidad contra él.  
¡Hielo de Acero!

Polvo de Diamante 5; Raimon 0.

Habían vuelto a perder la pelota, Nishigaki apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Shadow con suerte podía moverse, Sugimori era quien se mostraba en mejores condiciones pero en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en un intenso dolor. Droll se acercaba ahora sin prisa hacia la portería de Raimon, pero al ver que nadie lo marcaba corrió directo hacia el pequeño defensa, este al ver el ataque intento prepararse para hacer algo, si es que aun podía, pero el mediocampista ni siquiera le permitió tal lujo.  
¡Velo de Agua!

Polvo de Diamante 10; Raimon 0.

"No…no, ¡no, no puede estar pasando!" Kazemaru era el único que quedaba en pie, Shadow estaba tirado de cara al piso cerca del centro del campo luchando por mantenerse consciente, Nishigaki por otro lado ya había perdido esa batalla y se encontraba apoyado en uno de los postes del arco, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto por polvo y sangre, y Sugimori apenas podía de mantenerse de rodillas con un ojo entreabierto.

-Eres el único que queda…toma- le dijo Gazel al peli azul al momento que le lanzaba el balón para que reinicie el juego- Intenta hacer algo si puedes, este será tu último intento.-

-¡Maldito!-le grito Kazemaru con los ojos cubiertos por lágrimas de rabia, antes de reiniciar el juego lanzándole la pelota con todas sus fuerzas directo en el rostro, Gazel completamente desprevenido recibió el pelotazo y cayó al suelo, todos en el campo observaron atónitos lo que acababa de suceder excepto el peli azul quien rápidamente recupero el balón y se dirigió a la portería contraria sin resistencia producto de la conmoción.

El capitán de Polvo de Diamante se levantó sin perder su inquebrantable clama, aunque esta vez se notaba claramente enojado y su mirada se tornó más fría y cruel, si es que eso era posible. Sintió un extraño líquido caliente y salado caer desde su nariz a sus labios, recogió una gota con su mano derecha y observo detenidamente aquella roja sustancia. -No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer…me las pagaras-

Kazemaru ya había alcanzado la portería de Polvo de Diamante y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo el tiro más fuerte y veloz que haya hecho jamás, parecía partir el viento en dos, el portero intentó atraparlo pero fue inútil, apenas lo agarró sintió como sus manos ardían por el efecto giratorio de la pelota y sin poder resistir un momento más sus brazos cedieron a la tensión y el balón entró.

Polvo de Diamante 10; Raimon 1.

Parecía el momento más feliz de su vida, pero cuando se volteó para cruzar miradas con sus compañeros todos estos yacían en el suelo gravemente heridos, Sugimori y Shadow que aún se mantenían conscientes intentaron sonreírle pero era peor, verlos en ese estado era demasiado martirio. Nunca antes se había sentido más envuelto en la rabia y la frustración, por más que había logrado finalmente su cometido resultaba que todos sus compañeros se encontraban de nuevo, y como si resultara inevitable, heridos de gravedad. ¿Acabar con el instituto Airea o proteger a sus compañeros? Había fallado en eso último así que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Droll se acercaba al arco de Raimon cuando Kazemaru se lanzó en una violenta barrida que en otras circunstancias habría sido falta. Cuando consiguió la pelota, no esperó más y corrió más rápido que nunca antes en su vida contra el arco contrario, Gazel intentó alcanzarlo sin ser capaz de igualar su velocidad.

-¡No dejare que sigas manchando el nombre de Polvo de Diamante!- en ese instante un brillante resplandor lavanda emanó del pecho del albino, como por efecto del extraño fenómeno su velocidad se incrementó a niveles insospechados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sobrepasó al peli azul, se colocó frente a él y se lanzó en la barrida más dura, peligrosa y cruel que se haya visto en el partido. Kazemaru no alcanzo ni a ver lo que estaba pasando cuando el devastador ataque de Gazel lo boto al suelo con toda la velocidad que acarreaba consigo, su cabeza fue lo primero en chocar, pero no se detuvo ahí, sintió como todo su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el maicillo mientras daba incontables vueltas hasta finalmente detenerse varios metros desde donde le arrebataron el balón, su frente sangraba, su rostro estaba rojo, arañado y cubierto de tierra, sus ropas desteñidas y rajadas en sus extremos, sus codos y rodillas pelados y sus manos despellejadas. Sentía como si la planta de sus pies hubiesen sido aplastadas, le costaba respirar y casi no podía ver nada por el sudor, las lágrimas, la sangre y todos su pelo que se encontraban desparramados frente a su rostro y sobre sus hombros pues la caída, los golpes y las vueltas significaron demasiada tensión para la goma que siempre sujetó sus cabellos en una cola que ahora se encontraba destruida como su cara, sus brazos, sus ropas y sus fuerzas.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero lo único que logro fue arrodillarse incapaz de hacer algo más que ver derrotado como Gazel se acercaba lentamente a la portería de Raimon, Sugimori intentó hacerle frente con lo poco y nada de fuerzas que le quedaban sin saber exactamente por qué se lanzaba en tal acto suicida.

-Todo término…-pronunciaron Gazel y Kazemaru al mismo tiempo, el primero en voz alta sin perder su frialdad, el segundo en un murmullo inaudible envuelto en la desesperanza. Gazel miro fijamente al portero antes de levantar el balón unos centimetros y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas con la planta de su pie izquierdo otorgándole un poder inimaginable, capaz de perforar témpanos eternos.  
¡Impacto Glaciar!  
Sugimori observo el tiro aterrado, gotas de sudor helado bajarón por su espalda. Aun así con sus últimas fuerzas hizo todo lo posible por evitar una derrota segura.  
¡Campo de Fuerza!  
Pero fue inútil y estúpido, el tiro rompió a través de su defensa y lo golpeo en el rostro con toda su magnitud como si su técnica jamás hubiese existido.

Polvo de Diamante 11; Raimon 1.

Desde el otro lado del campo observó Kazemaru congelado, enrabiado e impotente como Sugimori era derribado y caía inconsciente en el suelo, como el querido balón que lo ayudó a regresar a la cancha y él mismo que durante todo este partido corrió junto a él apoyándolo explotaba en ese mismo instante por la presión del tiro de Gazel contra la malla cayendo hecho pedazos al suelo. Todo había terminado.

El capitán de Polvo de Diamante se acercó al peli azul puesto que era el único que quedaba aun consciente, este no quitaba su mirada de él, una cubierta por lágrimas de rabia y odio. El peli azul intento con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie y lanzarse contra el albino, ya no le importaba nada de lo que recordara de codigos de futbol, solo queria borrarle esa fria y arrogante sonrisa del rostro, pero apenas dio un paso se desplomó nuevamente contra el suelo sin poder volver a levantarse.

-Este es el precio que ilusos como tu y tu patetico amigo Endo deben pagar por creer que son capaces de detenernos. Después de todo ya te lo dije, simples y patéticos humanos como tú nunca podrán igualar el poder del equipo mas poderoso del universo: Polvo de Diamante.-

Un balón oscuro apareció en el centro de la cancha liberando un segador destello, para cuando este cesó, ni el balón ni Polvo de Diamante se encontraban en la cancha, solo quedaban tres cuerpos inmóviles desparramados por el campo, y un cuarto aun consciente, arrodillado frente a sus compañeros sin poder dejar de llorar pesadas lágrimas de odio y frustración.

* * *

...

Me costo escribirlo...la vida puede ser tan cruel, es como un castillo de naipes: puedes estar horas esforzandote por construir algo para que hasta un simple aplauso lo desmorone todo...  
Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que dejen reviews, solo asi podre crecer y escribir mejores fics. Nunca dejen de leer y escribir, Ciao.


	6. Capitulo 5

...Lamento de verdad la demora, en serio.

Antes de empezar una aclaracion: los flash back no los voy a indicar como se acostumbra(simplemente porque no me gusta hacerlo), pero para que se entienda(porque esto no es un texto de prueba con la tipica pregunta) van a estar en cursiva, como al comienzo...y eso, please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: Cuando Chile Red Condors aparesca en la serie va a significar que por fin Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, por mientras no es asi...

* * *

_Kazemaru se iba contento y satisfecho de lo que había sido su primer partido del torneo Football Frontier a nivel nacional. Como bien dijeron los comentaristas, gracias a su activa participación, su equipo ganó 2 a 1 contra la Secundaria Sengoku Ninja, un triunfo que significaron varios logros para el peli azul, por fin había sido capaz de aclarar su mente y tomar una decisión: amaba el futbol, amaba a Raimon y ya nada podía cambiar lo que sentía, nada. Para su alegría, sus compañeros de atletismo lo apoyaban en su nuevo camino y ahora dejaba el estadio solo, pero más acompañado que nunca. Después de un gran juego y tantas alegrías, se iba solo con un mero sentimiento de preocupación casi irreconocible tras su desbordante felicidad._

_-Ichi-kun.-le llamó una voz suave, femenina y familiar. Solo una persona le llamaba así, alzó alarmado su mirada para encontrarla con la de una joven adulta, alta y delgada, de tez nívea y rasgos finos y delicados. Sus largos cabellos verdes calipso sujetados en una cola de caballo, caían como una cascada pos su espalda hasta su cintura mientras que su bello y fino rostro era enmarcado por dos delgados flequillos que descendían hasta bajo sus mejillas cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos carmesí. Llevaba un atuendo informal, unas botas negras, unos jeans azul turquesa y una blusa manga corta negra terminaban una bella imagen que dejaría a cualquier chico estupefacto, excepto Kazemaru Ichirouta quien corrió hacia la joven que lo esperaba en las puertas del estadio para reencontrarse en un tierno y fraternal abrazo._

_-Ha pasado tanto tiempo.-le dijo el peli azul después de separarse de su peculiar saludo-Hermana… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus estudios en el extranjero? ¿Por qué no llamas? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Viniste a verme?-_

_-Tranquilo, Ichi-kun.- le interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa al momento que le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos-Me ha ido bien, gracias. Me tome un par de días para visitar a mi familia y llegue hoy al mediodía. Y cuando supe que mi pequeño hermanito estaría en su primer partido por nada menos que las nacionales de la Football Frontier, vine lo más rápido que pude a animarlo.-_

_-Hermana… ¡Gracias!- le respondió animado con un tierno e infantil tono que solo demostraba frente a ella, para luego preguntar emocionado.- -¡¿Y mis padres, pudieron venir también?-_

_-Sí, todos pudimos verte jugar hoy. ¡Estuviste esplendido, te has vuelto muy fuerte, Ichi-kun!-_

_-Gra-gracias.-dijo algo ruborizado. Su hermana rio levemente por la reacción del pequeño y nuevamente lo abrazó.- ¿Hermana, y mis padres donde están?-_

_-Lo lamento, Ichi-kun, pero tuvieron que regresar al trabajo después del partido, solo yo pude quedarme esperando hasta tan tarde.-_

_-Lo siento, no quise hacerte esperar- le dijo aun ruborizado bajando la mirada._

_-No te preocupes, mientras pueda verte nada importa- fue la relajante y cariñosa respuesta que recibió- Bien, ahora volvamos a casa. De seguro nuestros padres ya deben de haber llegado y nos están esperando.-_

_- ¡Sí!- _

_Mientras regresaban plácidamente a casa por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad Inazuma, el joven Ichirouta había aprovechado de contarle todo lo que le había pasado en estos últimos meses en los que se encontraban separados: habló de su año en Raimon, de cómo entró al club de futbol, de todas las personas que conoció jugando este deporte, de los legendarios Inazuma Eleven, de su entrenador y su capitán. Su hermana lo escuchaba atentamente sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreírle, aunque una ligera inquietud comenzó a verse en sus ojos, algo inquietaba en el fondo a su hermano, tal vez no era nada especial, pero se propuso a averiguar qué de todas formas, claro apenas este diera una pausa._

_-Ichi-kun, algo te preocupa, ¿no es así? ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...cómo lo supiste?-balbuceó por la repentina aclaración._

_-Vamos, sabes que nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Además me lo acabas de decir-sonrió._

_-No…no es nada.-soltó el peli azul con un suspiro, pero apenas vio como le miraba se sintió obligado a continuar-Es solo que en el partido de hoy nuestro capitán se lastimó la mano y simplemente no puedo dejar de preguntarme si estará bien…-_

_Solo rió graciosamente ante la confesión. ¿Eso era? Su hermano podía llegar a ser muy tierno algunas veces.-Ay, Ichi-kun, te preocupas demasiado. Pero supongo que es inevitable, siempre has actuado como el pequeño "doctorcito" entre tus amigos, siempre atento a cualquier cosa que les llegara a pasar con botiquín en mano.-_

_-Pero tú no conoce a Endo.-se defendió avergonzado- Conociéndolo debe estar entrenando ahora mismo, logrando que su herida empeore...es solo que…nunca he querido que les pase nada malo a mis amigos…no puedo evitarlo.-_

_La joven guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responderle. ¿Por qué su hermano siempre se preocupaba tanto por sus amigos? Irónicamente, le preocupaba.-Eres demasiado amable…-suspiró resignada._

_-Lo haces sonar como si fuese algo malo.-_

_-No lo es, pero es solo que…-se detuvo un momento para mirar a su pequeño hermano, sus bellos ojos carmesí ahora se encontraban serios y melancólicos, como si frente a ellos un mal recuerdo reapareciese. Antes de continuar acercó su mano al rostro del peli-azul y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.-Es solo que me preocupas, eres demasiado amable y empático…temo que tus fuertes sentimientos hacia tus compañeros terminen hiriéndote…*sigh*…es porque somos demasiado amables que fácilmente podemos resultar heridos.-_

_-Hermana…-_

**Dark Emperor.**

Capítulo 5: Entre el Cielo y el Infierno.

-Deberías considerarte un chico con suerte.- le dijo uno de los paramédicos mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo.- Cuando llegamos aquí, lo que nos encontramos…sinceramente no sé cómo sobreviviste a algo como esto...-

-Yo tampoco…-murmuró Kazemaru en un tono casi inaudible. "¿Suerte? ¿Considerarme alguien con suerte? ¿Sufrir nuevamente una brutal derrota y sobrevivirla para pelear una vez más era tener suerte? Más parece una maldición…"

Con lo poco y nada de fuerzas que le quedaban se había arrastrado al borde del campo, hacia su jersey que usaba sobre su camiseta del número 2, y de él extrajo su celular para comunicarse con el hospital Inazuma lo antes posible. Sus compañeros todavía no recuperaban la conciencia y temía lo peor, todo se volvía a repetir, solo que esta vez estaba completamente solo. Ya una vez llegó la ambulancia, un paramédico le aplicó primeros auxilios mientras los otros se preparaban para transportar a los demás heridos, sus amigos. Para sorpresa de todos el peli azul no había sufrido ninguna herida interna ni ningún trauma de gravedad, al final todo se había podido resumir a algodones con povidona y agua oxigenada, anti inflamatorios, un par de banditas curativas en la frente y la mejilla derecha, y vendas en el tobillo izquierdo y el brazo derecho. Bien, estaba bastante herido, pero aun podía continuar.

-Ya he terminado. Gracias a dios no vamos a necesitar trasladarte al hospital, con esto servirá. Pero debo advertirte que no podrás realizar ninguna actividad física en lo que resta del día, y nada de futbol por una semana.- le indicaba el paramédico, pero Kazemaru no lo escuchaba, su completa atención caía en las camillas que eran introducidas con cuidado dentro de la ambulancia.

-¿Y mis amigos?-finalmente pregunto, después de todo eso era lo único que le importaba. El paramédico desvió la mirada a uno de sus compañeros buscando la respuesta, este solo pudo dar una negativa moviendo el rostro de lado a lado.

-Lo lamento. No han podido recuperar la conciencia y no podemos asegurarte cómo están, lo más probable es que necesiten ser hospitalizados.-

Un grave golpe para el joven defensa. Nuevamente había fallado en el partido, nuevamente no había sido capaz de proteger a sus compañeros, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era acompañarlos camino al hospital, siempre perdido en la preocupación y la desesperanza, para después sentarse a esperar en una fría sala común por severos minutos el veredicto de los doctores.

Al instante que la ambulancia dejaba las calles para adentrarse en el hospital, un bus azul, de rasgos antiguos y con el bosquejo de un rayo y un once en su carcaza entraba a la ciudad después de severos días afuera, se trataba de los legendarios Raimon Eleven, quienes se dirigían al mismo lugar donde jugó el peli azul, sin tener la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido. Pero poco duró su estancia en aquel campo, pues apenas llegaron fueron retados por el instituto Airea a un partido en el estadio Frontera. Solo una persona fue capaz de darse cuenta en el poco tiempo que estuvieron ahí de lo que había ocurrido en ese campo, el joven y observador Yuuto Kido podría esperar encontrarse con el maicillo removido y los límites de tiza parcialmente borrados, era una cancha de futbol después de todo. Pero las casi invisibles manchas en el suelo y los pedazos de lo que parecía ser un balón en una de las porterías no eran para nada normales, podía sentir un mal presentimiento, una fría gota recorriendo su espalda, como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido. Notó un diminuto objeto parcialmente enterrado en el maicillo a sus pies, lo recogió para encontrarse con una pequeña bandita color marrón partida por la mitad, un par de largos cabellos azules turquesa aún se aferraban a ella y en su interior se podía leer un corto pero claro mensaje.

-"Raimon Siempre Ganaremos"…esto es…no-

-¡Kido, que estás haciendo aun parado ahí!-le gritó Endo desde la caravana.- ¡Si no nos vamos ahora, Tokio será destruido!-

-… ¡!- Kido guardo aquel objeto en su bolsillo y corrió en dirección al bus para partir lo más pronto posible, aunque no dejaba de pensar en: ¡¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? No podía asegurarlo, pero tenía una idea bastante clara. Aun así no podía preocupar a sus amigos con falsas suposiciones por lo que guardó silencio durante el viaje y finalmente se concentró en cómo enfrentar al Rango Elite del Instituto Airea, sus compañeros de equipo confiaban en él y no les podía fallar.

...

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- fue la pregunta casi automática que le hizo Kazemaru a la recepcionista del frio hospital después de severos minutos de espera.

-Me han informado de la situación, en serio lo siento mucho. Pero no te preocupes, tus amigos ya se encuentran mejor, lamentablemente todavía no recuperan la conciencia, pero por lo menos ya están fuera de cualquier peligro y no sufrirán ningún tipo de secuelas una vez recuperados. Pero fue necesario hospitalizarlos, lamento decirte que no podrán dejar el hospital por varios días. Lo siento.-

-¿Puedo entrar?-

-Lo lamento, pero no será posible hasta dentro de un par de horas.-

Kazemaru bajo la cabeza abatido, todo había terminado incluso antes de empezar, había comenzado el día decidido a regresar al juego, o más bien batalla contra el instituto Airea, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era retener las lágrimas producidas por la derrota, la tristeza y la frustración. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó la promesa que se hizo el día anterior.

-Disculpe, mis compañeros de Raimon, Handa, Matsuno, Kageno y los demás… ¿Podría visitarlos, por favor?- Aunque la verdad no estaba muy seguro si quería verlos, desde que dejó la caravana no los había visto y no sabía si se sentía capaz de enfrentarlos en esas condiciones.

-¡¿Jugabas junto a los Raimon Eleven? Entonces debes ser Kazemaru, dios no te reconocí sin tu coleta.- fue la fanática respuesta de la recepcionista, Kazemaru asintió aun serio esperando la respuesta a su petición.-…Oh perdona, déjame ver…mmm… ¡!... Aquí dice que tus amigos de Raimon fueron dados de alta ayer en la tarde.-

-Ya veo…- la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo no los había visto entonces? ¿Dónde podrían estar? Pero aún quedaba alguien más.- ¿Y Someoka Riuugo?-

-mmm…*sigh*…Lo siento pero en este momento está ocupado en tratamiento de recuperación y no podrá recibir visitas hasta en dentro de una hora más. ¿Lo esperas hasta entonces?-

-…No, muchas gracias.- no podría soportar estar un minuto más en ese hospital, tal vez pasaría más tarde, por el momento solo se despidió, indeciso de adonde ir realmente. Pero cuando se preparaba para abandonar la sala, la recepcionista le grito con entusiasmo:

-¡Suerte, Kazemaru! ¡Patea unos traseros alienígenas por mí! ¡Contamos con ustedes!-el peli azul solo le respondió con un gesto de despedida con el brazo, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta y sonreírle con el entusiasmo y confianza que ya no poseía, mas las palabras de aliento que acababa de recibir fueron demasiado para él.

"Es porque somos demasiado amables que fácilmente podemos resultar heridos."

_Se había quedado estático ante las palabras de su hermana, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Siempre se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, si ellos se deprimían o alegraban, él se deprimía o alegraba. ¿Pero no era esa conexión con sus compañeros lo que le atraía del futbol? Sentir sus penas y alegrías, sus emociones conectadas por un solo balón, era algo que no pensaba cambiar, por más que ahora no podía evitar preocuparse por algo que en los ojos de otro resultaría tan ínfimo._

_-Hermana…tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado por los demás…Pero así es como soy y no quiero cambiar por nada en el mundo. No importa las consecuencias, no quiero nunca dejar de preocuparme por ellos.-fue su respuesta, nacida desde el fondo de su joven corazón._

_-Pero, Ichi-kun…-_

_-No te preocupes, sé que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos, pero no significa que no pueda hacer nada al respecto. Ya veras, hermana, no dejare que algo como lo de hoy vuelva a suceder, hoy falle en defender a mi equipo y por mi culpa deje que lastimaran a Endo, pero ya no más. Lo he decidido, me volveré más fuerte, desde hoy entrenare día y noche para alcanzar el poder necesario para proteger a mis compañeros, para defender a Raimon. Ya veras, me volveré un jugador excepcional.-_

_Su hermana estaba sorprendida ante tal osada respuesta y finalmente soltó una aliviada sonrisa al momento que revolvía gentilmente los cabellos del peli azul._

_-Cómo has crecido. Puedo ver que ya no eres un niño, Kazemaru Ichirouta.-_

_-Hermana…- le llamó algo ruborizado con una voz tierna e infantil, como si intentara decirle que sin importar que tan grande fuera, nunca dejaría de ser su pequeño hermano menor. La joven entendió el gesto y le respondió su inquietud con la misma tierna e infantil sonrisa que solo él podía ver._

"Hermana…"

Y ahí estaba una vez más, en la esquina donde días atrás se había prometido volverse más fuerte para proteger a sus compañeros, nunca se había sentido más débil e inútil. Había fallado, pero tenía que continuar, aun hundido en la impotencia quería derrotar al Instituto Airea, quería vengarse por todo y terminarlo todo de una vez, ¿pero cómo? No tenía equipo y para peor ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir jugando, nuevamente se encontraba acorralado sin salida alguna. A unas cuadras se podía divisar el estadio Frontera, se detuvo a observarlo unos momentos con nostalgia cuando un bus azul pasó frente a él a toda velocidad y se introdujo en el estadio.

"¡La Caravana Relámpago!"

Al comienzo no sabía si seguirlo o dejarlo pasar, aun después de todo lo que había pasado, en su interior no quería encontrarse con sus compañeros. Y con qué propósito, después de todo ya no podía jugar. Aun así terminó por dirigirse al estadio, casi por inercia realmente, pero antes de entrar detuvo su mirada en aquel bus ahora vacío en el estacionamiento, le traía tantos recuerdos, tantas experiencias, pero al final siempre terminaban en los rostros sufrientes de sus compañeros, en los despiadados jugadores del instituto Airea, no pudo seguir rememorando todo eso y se adentró al estadio por las gradas, no quería encontrarse con Raimon, pero a la vez quería verlos aunque sea una vez más, como lamentaría haberlo hecho. Cuando pudo divisar el campo, vio una vez más a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, determinados y decididos, llenos de una fuerza que el ya no poseía. Goenji había regresado y ahora también los acompañaban Tachimukai y un peculiar chico alto de piel morena, con un extraño peinado rosa con forma de palmera. Podía ver como todos se preparaban para entrar al campo y medirse en un partido con…

-Polvo de Diamante…-pronunció con rencor y melancolía al reconocer al rival. Todos los malos recuerdos de su partido en la mañana regresaron, podía sentir como sus heridas ardían bajo sus vendajes en respuesta a la visión. Pero lo peor era que mientras él estaba adolorido y cansado, en pie apenas, por el otro lado ni Gazel, ni Rhionne, ni Droll, ninguno de sus contrincantes mostraba ni la más remota señal de fatiga, es más, parecían con más vigor que nunca, preparados para enfrentar a Raimon con todo. Y así inicio el partido, Raimon al saque de salida, Polvo de Diamante dejo el terreno libre para que Goenji tirara desde su posición, acción que fastidio al rubio quien tiro con todas sus fuerzas al arco rival, solo para que su tiro sea detenido sin mayores problemas por el portero alienígena. Este a su vez lanzo desde el arco a la portería contraria con una fuerza descomunal, el balón como una bala atravesó el campo e impacto en Endo, quien a duras penas lo pudo detener. Nuevamente Kazemaru veía como Polvo de Diamante comenzaba a "jugar" con sus rivales, como si el partido lo tuvieran ganado desde un comienzo, mientras que Raimon intentaba cada vez más desesperado y cada vez más agresivo vencer a su imponente rival. Pero era inútil, o por lo menos así lo veía el peli azul, pues después de todo…

-simples humanos nunca podrán equiparar el verdadero poder del instituto Airea.-citó el peli azul las mismas palabras de Gazel, resignado ante el claro resultado.

-Yo no diría eso.-se escuchó a sus espaldas una suave y armónica voz.-Después de todo, esos "simples humanos" fueron capaces de derrotar a un "dios".-

Kazemaru se volteó a encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, sabía bien quien era y sus ojos solo corroboraron este hecho. Piel blanca y fina, rostro perfectamente proporcionado y una penetrante mirada carmesí, similar a la de un halcón en plena caza. Su larga y espesa cabellera rubia como el astro rey descendía hasta sus caderas cubriendo completamente su espalda, se veía igual que como lo recordaba, con su uniforme de futbol que bien parecía una estilizada toga.

-Aphrodi…- Frente a él se encontraba Afuro Terumi, alias Aphrodi, capitán de Zeus y anterior enemigo de Raimon.

-Veo que también viniste a apoyarlos, su espíritu y tenacidad son sorprendentes. ¿No?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con desconfianza, aun recordaba todo lo que le hizo a Raimon en las finales de la Football Frontier.

-Vine a luchar.- fue la natural respuesta que recibió.- He visto sus partidos, he visto como heroicamente se enfrentan a un enemigo superior en una épica batalla sin nunca rendirse ni perder su espíritu de lucha. Después de ver todo eso no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo también quiero derrotar al instituto Airea, yo también quiero luchar por su noble causa.-

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué no sabía todo lo que tuvo que pasar por ser parte de esa "noble causa", todo lo que sufrió? Y además, ¿por qué hablaba como si él aun fuera parte del "heroico grupo"? Los había dejado y no se sentía capaz de regresar.- Solo vas a lograr salir herido.-murmuró para sus adentros, aunque las palabras llegaron claras a los oídos de Terumi.

-Supe lo que sucedió en su enfrentamiento con Génesis y lo lamento de verdad… Pero aquí estamos una vez más reunidos en este estadio, buscando una segunda oportunidad. ¿No es por eso que estamos aquí?-

Kazemaru no respondió, no buscaba una segunda oportunidad, no con Raimon, es más, no tenía una segunda oportunidad ya que, quiera o no, no podría jugar ese partido. Solo agachó la cabeza intentando perderse en el juego mientras se agarraba con fuerza la herida en su brazo derecho, como si de esa forma dejara de dolerle. Aphrodi se percató de su cambio de ánimo y pudo observar el verdadero estado en que se encontraba, un par de vendajes bajo su manga y sobre su tobillo no podían significar otra cosa. Pero al sentir que había tocado un nervio con sus últimas palabras, prefirió guardar silencio, uno que no duro mucho pues fue interrumpido por una pregunta que Kazemaru buscaba hacerle al jugador de Zeus desde que se encontraron en ese estadio.

-¿Cómo…el Dios Aqua, cómo es beber del agua de los dioses?-

-¿Qué?- la pregunta lo tomó completamente desprevenido.- ¿No estarás pensando en…?-

-Solo respóndeme…por favor.-era algo que necesitaba saber, quería volverse más fuerte y esa parecía ser su única opción. Aphrodi lo miró confundido, al principio no pensaba responderle, pero después de ver sus ojos pudo sentir que el chico frente a él se encontraba tan perdido como el rubio en ese entonces, al final cedió, creyendo que su experiencia le seria de ayuda.

-Bien, te diré.-suspiró antes de comenzar, no era un buen recuerdo.-Cuando bebía el Dios Aqua no voy a negar que sentía un poder descomunal, la fuerza y la confianza para desafiar a los mismo cielos nacía en mi interior, me sentía como el legendario Heracles ante las bestias del infierno…Pero la dura verdad era que estaba aterrado y perdido, cuando salía al campo podía sentir en el fondo que no era yo quien jugaba, no era yo quien hacia todas esas proezas y metía esos hermosos goles, era el agua. Comencé a sentir miedo de su infinito poder, me deje invadir por la inseguridad de que no era nada sin ella, finalmente me perdí en su reflejo, no, en mi mismo…*sigh*…Y su poder venía con un precio, mientras me vanagloriaba con su fuerza, sus cadenas de cristal me atrapaban cada vez más. Crecí dependiente a ella, y si no la tomaba, si me demoraba aunque sea un minuto en beber de esa cruel panacea, todos mi cuerpo se quemaba, sentía que todos mis músculos ardían como si fuesen atravesado por los relámpagos del mismo Zeus quien me castigaba por no beber de su fuente maldita…-

No pudo seguir, el recuerdo fue demasiado. El peli azul lo escuchó con atención, al parecer el precio por el poder era insoportable, más alto de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, casi tendría que sacrificarse por obtenerlo. "…Pero vale la pena, ¿no? ¿Qué otra opción tengo? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

-Pero gracias a Endo pude abrir los ojos. En nuestro partido pude ver que no necesito de algo tan estúpido como el Dios Aqua para ser más fuerte. Gracias a ustedes por fin pude dejar de engañarme y ver que la verdadera fuerza viene de nuestro interior.- Terminó por decir mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho con convicción.- Así que por favor, no te des la espalda a ti mismo, no aceptes algo tan absurdo como el Dios Aqua.-

"Como si tuviese otra alternativa…"

¡Hielo de Acero!  
-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!-  
-¡Rica!-

Un grito desde el interior del campo desvió su atención, la delantera de Raimon, Rica Urabe, había caído herida producto de una de las técnicas de Polvo de Diamante, el implacable equipo aprovecho su oportunidad para atacar, pero cuando Gazel lanzó al arco, su tiro fue desviado por el esfuerzo conjunto de los defensas Kabeyama y Touko, enviando el balón perdido directo hacia donde se encontraban Kazemaru y Aphrodi. Este último se acercó al balón y lo tomó, listo para unirse al juego.

-Voy a entrar. ¿Vienes?-

-Yo…no puedo.-le respondió el peli azul al momento que desviaba su mirada de la del rubio y se agarraba con más fuerza su brazo derecho.

-Te estaré esperando, Kazemaru Ichirouta, número 2 de Raimon.- Dicho esto pateó el balón de regreso al campo y desapareció tras el esférico.

Kazemaru observó la fría bienvenida que le dieron a Afuro, era comprensible en todo caso, aunque había podido comprobar que sus intenciones eran puras, era de esperar desconfiar de él, pero conociendo a su capitán, igual fue aceptado. Aun así el partido no cambio mucho, por más que Aphrodi estuviera en el juego, nadie le pasaba el balón y Polvo de Diamante hacia lo que quería con Raimon, para Kazemaru seguían sin tener la más mínima oportunidad. Pero eso no era todo, no sabía cuándo había pasado, pero en el fondo sentía que no había gran diferencia entre el futbol de ambos equipos. "-El instituto Airea utiliza el futbol para herir a la gente, por eso debemos derrotarlos de forma limpia y justa con nuestro propio futbol.-" Esas habían sido la palabras de su capitán cuando toda esta pesadilla comenzó, pero ahora no podía sino pensar que el agresivo y obsesivo estilo del instituto Airea parecía haberse impregnado en Raimon, un gustoso partido de futbol, si se le podía llamar así, se había convertido en una competencia sin cuartel por la supremacía. La sola idea le aterraba, cuando había sucedido y si él había terminado por convertirse en uno de ellos eran interrogantes que le enfriaban la piel. Finalmente no pudo seguir viendo el partido después de que Gazel burló con extrema facilidad la defensa de Raimon y lanzó libremente y sin demostrar ni la mitad de su verdadera fuerza al arco de Endo, tiro que de todas formas costo detener. Kazemaru abandonó el estadio con miedo a presenciar el final, si a Endo o cualquiera de sus compañeros les pasaba algo mientras observaba, ahí sí que no se lo habría perdonado jamás. En ese momento más que nunca había sentido la urgencia de entrar en el partido, pero no podía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni tenía el coraje para hacerlo, la única salida que pudo tomar fue dejarlos frustrado e impotente, una vez más.

"_Lo he decidido, me volveré más fuerte, desde hoy entrenare día y noche para alcanzar el poder necesario para proteger a mis compañeros, para defender a Raimon"._

Desde el otro lado del mundo la joven Kazemaru Yoko observaba el infinito océano desde los ventanales de su edificio, como si de esa manera pudiera ver la isla a donde pertenecía. Sus padres habían venido a visitarla mientras pasaba una crisis en su país, una de la cual no tenía otra noticia más que la de que su pequeño hermano estaba involucrado de alguna forma en la defensa de su nación. Desde el otro lado del mundo lo único que podía hacer era rezar por él, aun preocupada por la respuesta que había recibido y de la cual solo podía meditar: "Quienes buscan el poder con esperanzas, logran alcanzar su objetivo y se vuelven más fuertes…Pero para quienes perdidos en la desesperación aun lo persiguen, el deseo se torna maldición, y el poder que tanto buscan termina por apoderarse de sus pobres almas…Ichi-kun, por favor nunca pierdas ese brillo en tus ojos."

…

-¡Maldición!-Gritó con fuerza al momento que golpeaba frustrado la pared de la salida del estadio.- ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nunca nada?-

-Debe ser horrible. ¿Verdad?-dijo alguien a su espalda.-Ver como todos tus anteriores amigos dan su máximo en la cancha mientras tú te encuentras aprisionado en este estado.-

-¿Qué?-Desde las sombras del estadio apareció un hombre en un elegante tuxedo, era alto y delgado, casi famélico, sus cabellos eran morados y tenía sombras en los ojos del mismo color, andaba trayendo un maletín plateado que despedía una intensa luz purpura de su interior, pero algo de su presencia inquietaba al peli azul, podía sentir ambición y malicia en esos negros ojos que no dejaban de mirarle.

-Pero es una verdadera lástima, Raimon es un equipo muy fuerte, pero no tienen oportunidad ante el infinito poder del instituto Airea.-

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó desconfiado, el hombre ante la interrogante, saludo teatralmente al peli azul con una reverencia y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Kenzaki Ryuuichi y soy el jefe científico detrás de la fuerza ilimitada del instituto Airea.-

-¡¿Instituto Airea? ¡¿Eres un alienígena?-Al oír esto el odio, la frustración y el miedo solo se acentuaron, parte de él quería salir corriendo sino fuera por lo que escuchó más adelante, atrapando su atención.

-¿Alienígena?-no pudo evitar reírse de la aclaración.- ¿Realmente creías que los jugadores del instituto Airea son alienígenas? Eso no es más que una gran mentira, la realidad es que ellos son simples humanos como tú o yo.-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo creer que sean simples humanos? Su fuerza y resistencia están a niveles inimaginables para nosotros.-

-Y es ahí donde entro yo, después de mucho tiempo pude desarrollar satisfactoriamente un método para convertir a cualquier simple ser humano en un profesional invencible.- En ese momento el delgado señor abrió su maletín y extrajo un colgante al cual se encontraba amarrado un bello cristal de color purpura que no dejaba de emanar un intenso resplandor del cual parecía provenir una increíble energía.- ¡Admirad el Meteorito Airea, la fuente misma del infinito poder del instituto Airea!-

La mirada del peli azul se perdió en el cristal, su hipnotizante resplandor le transmitía fuerzas y seguridad, el sentimiento que minutos atrás había escuchado por parte de Aphrodi parecía sentirlo a través de ese cristal. Pero no emitió palabra alguna, no hizo ningún movimiento, con la poca concentración que le quedaba intento comprender el porqué de esta situación. Kenzaki miro satisfecho el efecto que había logrado y respondió su crucial pregunta.

-Veo que has llegado a comprender el poder que tienes frente a ti. Con él podrás derrotar al instituto Airea sin problema alguno. Solo acepta unirte a mi último equipo y este maravilloso poder será tuyo.-

¿Unirse al instituto Airea? ¿Por qué aceptaría algo como eso? Nada de lo que sucedía parecía tener sentido. Intentando zafarse de la tentadora pero inaceptable oferta, dejó que su autoestima preguntara.- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué utilidad hay en un débil jugador lesionado que ya perdió contra el instituto Airea?-

-¿Débil? Eres miembro de Raimon, los campeones de Japón, y uno de sus mejores jugadores. No eres débil, al contrario eres la mejor oferta que puedo encontrar. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí?-

Por más que le costara admitirlo, ese hombre parecia indicar un punto valido, y si lo que decía era cierto, la única diferencia de fuerzas entre él y el instituto Airea era ese meteorito. Con su ayuda podría por fin cumplir su anhelado objetivo. ¿Pero era lo correcto? ¿Era lo que en realidad queria? La confusion le invadia e intento una vez mas resistirse a la tentacion increpando a la logica de este sin sentido.

-¿Por qué…Por que aceptaría unirme a ti? Eres del instituto Airea…-

-Pues la respuesta es bien simple, Kazemaru-kun. Ambos tenemos un objetivo común, ambos deseamos darle fin al sucio Instituto Airea, pero para lograrlo necesitamos el uno del otro. ¿Así que aceptas?-

-…-

-¡Vamos! ¡Únete a mí y juntos derrotaremos al Emperador Airea!-

-Yo…-

* * *

No me maten por el Cliffhanger, no pude evitarlo.

Po fin pude terminar este capitulo, han pasado semanas desde que comence y simplemente el colegio no me dejaba respirar(ya saben como son los ultimos dias). Pero ahora que por fin sali voy a tener tiempo para escribir...eso quisiera, lamentablemente doy la PSU(Prueba de Seleccion Univesitaria, es basicamente lo que dice) en como un mes y ahora si que no tendre tiempo para nada. Igual intentare escribir, pero ahora si que no prometo nada.

Como siempre gracias a todos por leer, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes(bueno en realidad todos van dedicados a ustedes). Nos vemos, Ciao.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola. Si se que es un capitulo corto, pero en mi defensa respondo que la division de la serie no se rige por la duracion de los capitulos, sino que por fines esteticos...aunque eso no es lo que quieren escuchar. La verdad es que era parte del siguiente capitulo hasta que decidi dividirlos, lo bueno es que significa que el siguiente ya esta a medio camino asi que no me demoraria tanto en terminarlo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y lamentablemente no tengo nada que ver con que el juego llegue a este lado del mundo, aunque sea Europa...pero pronto ya veran.

* * *

_El sol caía tras las montañas, llevándose aquel día más que solo la luz del ocaso. Y ahí él se encontraba, sentado solo a los pies del inmenso océano, las doradas olas chocando contra el muelle eran sus únicas acompañantes, quien diría que un día como cualquier otro pudiera terminar de esa forma, que un gustoso partido de futbol pudiera terminar convirtiéndose en una lucha desesperada. En esos momentos solo quería que lo tragara el inmenso vacío._

_-¡Kazemaru!-escucho la voz de su capitán aproximándose. "¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora…?"-¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?-_

_-Endo-kun.-Lo recibió sin ánimos. Pero, ¿Endo-kun? Su amigo lo miro confundido, normalmente no le llamaba de esa manera desde hace ya tanto tiempo, sintió una fría gota cayendo por su espalda. ¿Por qué se encontraba así? No lo sabía ni tampoco supo cómo responder. Se sentó a su lado, haciéndole compañía en el incómodo silencio, hasta que sin soportarlo más, rompió el hielo._

_-En el partido de hoy nos golearon. Sé que fue muy difícil, ya que pertenecen a un nivel más avanzado que Épsilon.-le dijo algo reflexivo, solo para continuar con puro entusiasmo desbordando por su siempre animado rostro- Pero gracias a eso obtuvimos un nuevo objetivo, ¿no crees? ¡Mañana hay que volver a entrenar!-_

_-Endo creo…-Su capitán al escuchar la voz de su amigo imagino lo mejor, al comienzo ni el mismo encontró sus palabras fáciles de creer, pero había terminado por convencerse y esperaba lo mismo en su compañero. Pero no pensaban igual.-…Creo que ya no puedo más.-_

_-¿Eh? ¿No puedes? ¿Espera que quieres decir con eso?... ¿Kazemaru?- Se volteo a su amigo, esperando encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, este en cambio no desvió su mirada al encuentro, siguió sumergiendose en el inmenso vacío._

_-Ya no puedo jugar más. He perdido todas las esperanzas.-Endo se quedó sin palabras ante la fuerte exclamación. Perplejo miró a su compañero sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. No lo soportó mas, agarro a su amigo del brazo con fuerza, su rostro lleno de preocupación, y encaro tal inesperado pensamiento._

_-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué dices eso? No pienses así, juntos hemos llegado demasiado lejos.-Intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, no se convencía de que aquel chico siempre animado y entusiasta, que durante todos sus partidos siempre lo apoyó entregando su máximo pensara de esa manera.-Entrenamos mucho, derrotamos a Tormenta Géminis y ahora podemos jugar al nivel de Épsilon. Si derrotamos al Instituto Airea, te aseguro que volveremos a disfrutar de nuestros partidos…Entiende nos falta muy poco.-_

_Era inútil, hasta las mismas palabras de Endo parecían desesperarse cada vez más, además nada de eso importaba, mientras exista Génesis…No habían esperanzas._

_-Sé que perdimos, pero…Si nos volvemos más fuertes podremos enfrentar a Génesis.-Siguió el castaño sin rendirse.- Hay que entrenar más para mostrarles nuestro futbol. Por favor, Kazemaru, debes confiar en mis palabras.-_

_Pero el peli azul no le respondio. "No creo ser capaz de volverme más fuerte, de continuar luchando ni de seguir soportando el vacío que me provoca el futbol, yo no puedo…"_

_-Kazemaru…-No había caso, nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión. El joven defensa de Raimon se levantó dejando el lado de su compañero, capitán y más cercano amigo. Comenzó a abandonar el muelle, sin nunca detenerse a mirarlo a los ojos, eso era algo que sería incapaz de soportar._

_-Lo siento… Endo.-_

**Dark Emperor.**

_-Pero yo…creo que no puedo…_

Capítulo 6: Ser tan fuerte como tú. 

-¡Vamos! ¡Únete a mí y juntos derrotaremos al Emperador Airea!-

-Yo…-"¿Por qué estoy dudando? ¿No fue esto lo que siempre en el fondo había querido? Pero no puedo, traicionaría a mis compañeros… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué soy tan débil?"

"_-Kazemaru, no eres débil, eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido.-"_

"¡Sabes que no es verdad! Yo quiero…quiero ser más fuerte, quiero luchar una vez más. Si uso el poder del meteorito, yo podría…"

_"-¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! Si lo haces serias igual que Kageyama.-"_

"¡¿Qué otra opción tengo?... ¡Respóndeme!"

"_-Sigue adelante, aunque tengas que empezar de nuevo.-"_

"Deseo, no, tengo que seguir…Pero, no tengo otro camino… ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?" Kenzaki esperaba la respuesta del peli azul. Sabía exactamente cuál era, no le importaba que tan conflictuada terminara la cara del joven, cuando vio sus ojos atrapados por el resplandor del cristal supo que cualquier resistencia era inútil. Pero Kazemaru no quería convencerse de lo inevitable, fue en ese momento que su inquieto silencio se vio interrumpido por gritos del interior del estadio, en un mensaje que solo agregaba más leña al fuego.

-¡Gooooooooool! Las Alas Celestiales de Aphrodi anotaron el primer gol.- "Claro…te harías más fuerte en tus propios términos, seguirías levantándote con más fuerzas, sin nunca rendirte…ojala yo pudiera…pero…"

"_-Seamos como el viento.-"_

"¡NO PUEDO! ¡Al final, sin importar que tan rápido corriera en el campo, nunca pude alcanzarte!" Tenía los ojos vidriosos y se mordía los labios con todas sus fuerzas. Frustrado y desolado sintió un cálido sentimiento que le hizo desviar su mirada a aquel cristal. No supo por qué, pero en él encontró consolación.

_"No dejare que esto vuelva a pasar, hare todo lo posible para evitar que vuelvan a ser lastimados, no dejare que el instituto Airea vuelva a salirse con la suya."_

Se había hecho una promesa y estaba dispuesto a todo para cumplirla, gradualmente su mirada se tornó más decidida. Hasta que nuevamente su cabeza se vio inundada con los gritos del estadio.

-¡Goooooooool! Polvo de Diamante anotó su primer gol, acaban de vencer al Puño de la Justicia.-

"_-Simples humanos como tú nunca podrán equiparar el verdadero poder del instituto Airea.-"_

"Fui un iluso al creer que tendrías alguna oportunidad. Esta es la única manera…Por más que me duela admitirlo, mi amigo, ya no confio en tus palabras."

_"Necesito mas poder, debo volverme mas fuerte sino el ciclo volvera a repetirse." _

"Esto es lo que en verdad más deseo, no puedo permitir que todo siga repitiendose. Levantarse una y otra vez no es suficiente. Este es el poder que tanto necesito. Lo siento pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo que seguimos caminos separados."

Kenzaki, aburrido de esperar, decidió acelerar el proceso y comenzó a poner en práctica su propio acto motivador.

-Veo que no estás listo para aceptar este poder. Es una lástima, realmente me habrían servido tus habilidades.-Y dicho esto guardó el meteorito en aquel maletín y emprendió su retirada.

-Espera.-Pronunció el peli azul con determinación en su voz. Desde que vio aquel cristal desaparecer, sintió un inmenso vacío, ya no podía escapar de esta oportunidad. Ante esto el de traje sonrió, todo parecía salir justo como siempre lo imaginó.

"_-Aquí estamos una vez más reunidos en este estadio, buscando una segunda oportunidad. ¿No es por eso que estamos aquí?-"_

-Entonces tómalo y sella tu nuevo destino.- Le dijo extendiéndole el meteorito.

"Esta es mi segunda oportunidad, este es mi nuevo futuro…Ya no hay nada que hacer, este es el camino que he escogido." Comenzó a caminar en dirección al meteorito.

"-_Sentía un poder descomunal, la fuerza y la confianza para desafiar a los mismo cielos.-"_

"Quiero poseer ese poder, la fuerza que siempre he anhelado. Con este cristal todos mis sueños finalmente se cumplirán." Lentamente acerco sus manos a aquella fuente de infinito poder.

"_-Finalmente me perdí en su reflejo, no, en mi mismo.-"_

Se detuvo un momento, se encontraba a solo unos centímetros del absorbente centro del resplandor, en sus ojos brillaba aquel intenso purpura. "Ese es un riesgo que voy a tener que tomar…No tengo otra alternativa."

_"-El instituto Airea utiliza el futbol para herir a la gente, por eso debemos derrotarlos de forma limpia y justa con nuestro propio futbol.-"_

"No seas ingenuo e infantil, Endo. En este mundo del que nosotros mismos decidimos ser parte, ya no existe una "forma limpia y justa", ya no existe "nuestro propio futbol"." Tomó el meteorito entre sus manos, en ese momento sintió su verdadero poder. No era nada comparado con el Dios Aqua que le describió Aphrodi, era mucho, mucho más. Sin demora se colgó aquel cristal al cuello, dejándolo descansar en su pecho, dejando que toda su inmensurable energía recorriera todo su cuerpo.

"_-Lo siento…Endo. Pero yo…creo que no puedo ser tan fuerte como tú.-"_

"¡Ya no más! ¡Finalmente te he alcanzado! No. ¡Te he superado!"

Una tenue aura de un oscuro purpura comenzó a envolver todo su ser. Sentía su cuerpo más liviano, sus heridas ya no le dolían y la confianza para desafiar, más bien derrotar al mundo entero se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Sonrió complacido, finalmente poseía el poder que tanto había buscado, ya no había rival en el mundo capaz de detenerlo. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo todo parecía perfecto.

-Jajajajajaja!-Rio con todas sus fuerzas, su tan anhelado sueño parecía haberse cumplido.-Jajajaja… ¿Qué? ¡AAGH!-

El resplandor del meteorito se intensificó, cubriendo todo su pecho. Sintió su cabeza más pesada, un ardor más fuerte que cualquier fiebre, peor que cualquier jaqueca, invadió su cabeza. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón golpear contra sus tímpanos, su respiración se aceleraba. No lo soporto más, cayó de rodillas y se agarró las sienes con ambas manos desesperado. "¡¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡AAGH!"  
La sonrisa de Kenzaki crecía a cada momento, sin importarle todo el sufrimiento que afrontaba aquel chico, pues sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, el meteorito lo había aceptado, su destino se había sellado. Kazemaru no podía estar más confundido y aterrado, dentro de su cabeza, la imagen del meteorito comenzaba a sobreponerse imponente, su intenso resplandor quemaba todos sus recuerdos, las veces que practicó junto a Endo cuando nadie del club se animaba a hacerlo, la vez cuando se unió al equipo, su duelo con el instituto imperial, cuando ganaron la Football Frontier, todos los buenos momentos que vivió como Raimon Eleven, todo parecía desaparecer tras su intenso resplandor. Lo único que iba quedando en su mente eran distorsionadas imágenes de su pasado, solo sus peores experiencias y sus más oscuros sentimientos prevalecían, el rostro de Génesis nunca desapareció. Y en el centro del caos prevalecía el meteorito Airea. Intentó aferrarse a una última imagen de todo su equipo sonriente, pero era inútil, los rostros de sus compañeros se desvanecían en el morado vacío. "Kido, Fubuki, Goenji...Endo." El rostro animado de su capitan se perdio tras el cristal, nadie se salvó en su interior, lo mejor de su vida desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Sin rendirse luchó por su último y más preciado recuerdo hasta el final, aquel que si desapareciese, significaría la muerte de su humanidad.

"_-su poder venía con un precio, mientras me vanagloriaba con su fuerza, sus cadenas de cristal me atrapaban cada vez más.-"_

_

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 6...es tragico y corto, pero por ahora se mantiene como mi favorito.

Bueno gracias por leer, especialmente **toaneo07, Hito-neechan y Cammii-ChanN**, gracias por todos sus reviews, han resultado tanto inspiradores como entretenidos de leer.

Y **frikinazuma**, gracias por tu review, pero lamento decirte que no podre ser quien cumpla tu suplica, no escribo romances y menos YAOI (Aunque no tengo problemas leyendolos, la verdad no son mi preferencia). Pero descuida, en esta pagina hay muy buenas escritoras dispuestas a cumplir tu sueño, es cosa de preguntar, se que lo haran.

Y eso es todo, espero verlos pronto por aqui. No se pierdan el proximo capitulo:"El poder que poseia era sorprendente, nunca antes espero poder llegar tan lejos. Fue en esos momentos que recibio un mensaje, uno que en otros tiempos, en otras circunstancias habria significado algo completamente distinto. Capitulo 7: Es una promesa. (asi es, ahora hay sinopsis).

No dejen de leer y escribir. Ciao.


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola a todos!  
Por fin hice esa maldita prueba y sali de vacaciones(inserte salto de alegria).  
Y aun asi no pude prometer demorarme poco(es que salio mas largo y nunca terminaba de escribir, y...y...jejeje). Bueno eso no importa ahora, aqui esta el septimo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenence, de lo contrario Someoka no estaria en Inazuma Japan(no es que lo odie, solo que Shadow y Midorikawa son mejores opciones).

* * *

Dentro de su cabeza, la imagen del meteorito comenzaba a sobreponerse imponente, su intenso resplandor quemaba todos sus recuerdos, todo parecía desaparecer. Lo único que iba quedando en su mente eran distorsionadas imágenes de su pasado, solo sus peores experiencias y sus más oscuros sentimientos prevalecían, el rostro de Génesis nunca desapareció. Y en el centro del caos prevalecía el meteorito Airea. Lo mejor de su vida desaparecía frente a sus ojos, sin rendirse luchó por su último y más preciado recuerdo, aquel que si desapareciese, significaría la muerte de su humanidad.

**Dark Emperor.**

Capítulo 7: Es una promesa.

_No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se unió a la Primaria Raimon y aquel chico de ojos marrones y cabellos azules arreglados en dos flequillos que caían por su frente, uno angosto que enmarcaba su mejilla derecha y otro más grueso que cubría completamente su ojo izquierdo, ya mostraba un amor perdido por las carreras. No hacía más que correr, correr y correr, después de la escuela, después del mismo entrenamiento de atletismo, hasta dentro de su casa, todo por sentir el viento acariciar su infantil rostro. Amaba superar a sus compañeros, especialmente a sus atónitos superiores, amaba superarse a sí mismo y crecer más fuerte cada día, desde su primera carrera que soñaba con ser el mejor velocista de Japón. Pero sin duda lo que más le volvía loco de este deporte era el sentirse acompañado por el viento y correr junto a él, como un surfista con el mar o un esgrimista con su sable, el vínculo que sentía con su incorpóreo amigo era único y especial.  
En la misma escuela, un joven chico de su misma edad, moreno, castaño y con una gran banda naranja cubriéndole la frente jugaba sin parar con un balón, también soñando algún día con ser el mejor. Aunque practicaba un deporte de once solo, antes jugaba junto a una chica de su edad todos los días, hasta que esta simplemente desapareció, se "había ido de viaje" como bien le dijo su mamá, pero sin dejar que esto le afectara en perseguir su sueño siguió jugando sin parar, pues siempre estuvo acompañado de su fiel balón, con quien compartía aquel mismo vinculo único y especial. Lo pateaba, corría tras él y cuando se encontraba frente al arco de la cancha polideportiva de Raimon, tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, casi tropezando en el intento, pero insertando aquella pelota dentro de la portería con una fuerza impresionante, si es que no fallaba como llegaba a suceder más de una vez._

_Fue en una de esas ocasiones que los caminos de ambos chicos, unidos por un mismo sentimiento, se cruzaron. Antes se encontraban separados por las murallas clásicas de la vida, distintos salones, distintos gustos, distintos amigos, pero todo se desmoronó por el esfuerzo de un solo balón. El castaño jugaba con su fiel compañero en la cancha como todas las otras tardes, el peli azul corría como cualquier otro día después del entrenamiento por los patios de Raimon, quien diría que mientras bordeaba el campo polideportivo un balón de futbol le llegaría directo en la cabeza._

_-Hay no, no otra vez.-Murmuro el castaño asustado mientras corría hacia al chico que accidentalmente había derribado. El oji marrón se reincorporó confundido sobándose su mejilla, con sus ojos como cristales observó el balón que lo había atacado y al chico que corría hacia él con culpa en sus ojos, dos más dos y ya estaba lanzándole una dura mirada al moreno exigiéndole una explicación. Este se paralizó por la expresión y casi por arco-reflejo agachó su cabeza y juntó sus manos en señal de súplica-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! No fue intencional, yo so-solo estaba jugando futbol, y y sinquerer falle el tiro y, bueno yo… ¡Lo siento, de veras!-_

_El peli azul solo suspiró, lentamente sus ojos se suavizaron, las disculpas del castaño sonaban sinceras, y además había algo en ese chico, no sabía qué pero parecía imposible enojarse con él.-Así que juegas futbol.-le dijo mientras recogía aquel balón y examinaba el campo donde se encontraban._

_-¡Sí!-Le respondió el castaño recuperando su ánimo de siempre._

_-Pero… ¿Tú solo? ¿Y tu equipo?-_

_-Bueno, yo…La verdad…-Tartamudeó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Culpen a la mala generación, a los desmotivados compañeros o a la malvada directiva, pero la Primaria Raimon no tenía club de futbol, había sido cortado producto del desinterés del alumnado hacia este. El castaño había hecho todo por revivirlo, pero a lo más logró unir dos o tres amigos a su causa, y cuando su propuesta llegó a la rectora, esta aparte de encontrar tierno al pequeño niño demandante, consideró que con solo 4 personas para un club de once no valía la pena ni molestar a la directiva. Pero el jovencito no se rindió a sus sueños y siguió persiguiendo el balón con o sin equipo._

_-No tienes equipo. ¿Cierto?-El peli azul no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquel muchacho, había oído los rumores de un "soccer freak" que practicaba solo todos los días, más había oído de las burlas que hacían a sus espaldas por seguir solo un sueño imposible.- ¿Qué te parece si…podría jugar contigo futbol?- No tenía nada que perder, desde un tiempo que quería jugar el deporte que siempre daban en la tele, y bien podía seguir corriendo en el campo._

_-¡¿En serio?-Le preguntó ilusionado, el oji marrón asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Que bien! Juguemos futbol…eeh…- _

_-Kazemaru, Kazemaru Ichirouta.-_

_-Soy Endo Mamoru, un gusto conocerte, Kazemaru-kun. -_

_-Igualmente. Endo-kun.-_

_-¡Ahora sí! ¡Juguemos futbol!-_

_-¡Sí!-_

_Jugaron durante toda la tarde, persiguieron la pelota por horas, se daban pases, se intentaban quitarse el balón y de vez en cuando tiraban al arco, estaba a años luz de cualquier partido profesional pero si era un ameno juego de niños. Por otro lado se notaba en cada jugada la inexperiencia del peli azul, más si se le comparaba con el "soccer freak", no daba malos pases y corría con naturalidad tras el balón, pero al momento de quitar o evitar que le quiten la pelota era un cero a la izquierda. Era frustrante, pero cuando centraba su mirada en la sonrisa de aquel chico que le quito la pelota, siempre animado por el hecho de que el deporte que más amaba le había hecho conocer nuevos amigos, lo único que podía pensar era : "la próxima vez lo lograre." Fue en su último intento, ya a las horas del rojo atardecer, que logró arrebatarle la pelota al "soccer freak", este intentó recuperarla, pero Kazemaru, animado por el gran logro del día, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas dejando al castaño atrás. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente al arco se preparó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, perdiendo el equilibrio en el intento. Pero épicamente falló…a golpear el balón._

_-¡Eso fue increíble, Kazemaru-kun!-Le grito eufórico Endo mientras intentaba alcanzarlo._

_-¿Pero qué dices? Ni siquiera fui capaz de patear el balón.-Le respondió confundido y algo avergonzado._

_-No me refiero a eso. La forma como corriste y como el viento hizo "woooshhh", que emoción. ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan rápido!-_

_-¿Tú crees? Supongo que es normal para alguien del club de atletismo.-Le respondió mientras se reincorporaba._

_-¡¿Atletismo? …*groan* Y yo que pensaba invitarte a mi equipo de futbol…-"¿Qué equipo?"_

_-Jejeje…Lo siento, Endo-kun, pero mi lugar está en la pista. Algún día seré el velocista más rápido de todo Japón.-Le respondió, con brillos en los ojos, antes de devolverle su balón e irse a sentar al pasto al borde de la cancha._

_-Wow, eso es increíble. ¿Sabes? Yo también algún día seré el mejor futbolista de Japón, no. ¡Del mundo entero!- Le dijo mientras alzaba las manos al aire antes de sentarse en el pasto a su lado, sin nunca dejar de sonreír.-_

_-Del mundo…-murmuró. "Ser el mejor del mundo, sí, quiero ser el velocista más rápido del mundo entero…" Un suave silencio los inundó. "…Pero, ¿seré capaz de lograrlo?"_

_-¿Kazemaru-kun, que sucede?- Le preguntó confundido después de ver como este cerraba los ojos pensativo._

_-Endo-kun…Nunca te has preguntado… ¿En verdad seremos capaces…de ser los mejores del mundo?-_

_-¡Pues claro que sí!-Le respondió con ánimos y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, como si de esa forma sus dudas se desprendieran de su cuerpo.- Mientras nosotros creamos en nuestros sueños, no hay imposibles, nada que no podamos lograr. Ya verás que algún día serás el atleta más rápido que haya existido jamás…No antes, claro que cuando yo sea el mejor futbolista de todos los tiempos.-Dijo esto último con falsa altanería, casi como un juego. Kazemaru lo miró sorprendido, pero esas palabras y esa sonrisa no demoraron en transmitirle esos ánimos y esa confianza, el coraje para desafiar al mundo entero. Tentado por esas últimas palabras le siguió el juego._

_-Quisieras, cuando tú ganes tu primer partido yo ya habré sido el CAMPEON de atletismo nacional.-_

_-Claro que no, yo ya habré ganado el campeonato nacional TRES veces para cuando tú ganes tu primera competencia.-_

_-Tú ni siquiera habrás terminado de formar a tu equipo para ese momento.-_

_-¡¿Ah sí? Pues tú ni siquiera habrás corrido tu primera carrera, para cuando yo sea campeón.-_

_-Tu no habrás ni tocado un balón para cuando yo sea el mejor del mundo.- Bien, lo último no tenía sentido. Los dos se destruían con la mirada por varios segundos antes de soltar una fuerte y amena risa. Finalmente las nubes del crepúsculo se oscurecían en el cielo y la hora de decir adiós había llegado. _

_-Ya es hora de irme, Endo-kun, si no mi hermana me matará.-_

_-Está bien, la pase muy bien jugando futbol contigo, Kazemaru-kun, deberíamos jugar otra vez, algún otro día. ¿Qué dices?-_

_-¡Claro, me encantaría, Endo-kun! Prometamos encontrarnos en esta cancha nuevamente.-Le acercó la mano buscando pactar sus intenciones. Endo la estrechó siempre sonriendo con ánimos y determinación._

_-No solo eso, Kazemaru-kun. ¡Prometamos que algún día seremos los mejores del mundo!-_

_-Cuenta conmigo, es una promesa.- Ambos se miraron llenos de determinación antes de separarse y prepararse para partir._

_-Nos vemos, Kazemaru.-_

_-Adiós, Endo.-_

_Y se separaron, cada uno siguiendo caminos distintos, esperando algún día volverse a encontrar. "Ser el mejor del mundo… ¡Lo hare, seré el mejor!... Gracias, Endo…Realmente eres un "Soccer Freak". Jejeje." _Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se perdiera entre las intensas llamas del meteorito, dejando solo la distorsionada imagen de un niño humillándolo en el campo de futbol. Todo había terminado, bajo lentamente los brazos y sonrió con altanería y crueldad, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Acto seguido se desmayó en el suelo del estadio.

-Jejejeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Rio fuertemente Kenzaki.-Finalmente, todo empieza a tomar forma, mis planes comienzan a realizarse. ¡Pronto todo el mundo verá de lo que realmente soy capaz! ¡Ya no mas seré la sombra del instituto Airea! ¡Muy pronto mi detestable jefe y su estúpido Proyecto Génesis pagarán por todo lo que me han hecho! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Dos de los hombres calvos de negro se hicieron presentes en el acto, interrumpiendo el monologo de su superior.-Señor, el transporte está listo, debemos irnos antes de que el partido termine.-

-¿Huh? O, claro, si esas pestes me ven estoy arruinado. Hombres, tomen a mi joven soldado y llévenselo al helicóptero, es hora de comenzar el Proyecto Apocalipsis... ¡Y tengan cuidado! Su seguridad vale mucho más que sus patéticas existencias.-

-¡Si, señor!-Los dos hombres obedecieron al instante, como maquinas (o lacayos muy bien pagados). Subieron al inconsciente Kazemaru en una camilla y lo transportaron a un negro helicóptero en el estacionamiento trasero del estadio. Kenzaki caminó tras ellos, sin despegar su mirada del muchacho y sin deshacer su macabra sonrisa. Para cuando todos abordaron, el tercer hombre de negro, en el asiento del piloto, encendió el vehículo y emprendió vuelo en dirección al monte Fuji, el héroe había caído, la oscuridad había triunfado, la pesadilla había comenzado.

...

Durante todo el trayecto, el ambicioso ejecutivo no hizo más que imaginar todo lo que podría alcanzar con ese muchacho. Poder, dinero, intimidación, todo lo que su estúpido jefe le limitaba a lograr.

-Señor, el jefe desea comunicarse con usted.-Le dijo uno de sus subordinados. "Maldición. ¿Qué quiere ahora?" Pensó con total desprecio.

-Conéctalo a la pantalla. Y tu-Dijo refiriéndose al lacayo que atendía al peli azul cambiando sus vendajes y colocando unos electrodos sobre su pecho.- Hagas lo que hagas, no te acerques, no dejes que lo vea.-

-Sí, señor.-Respondieron los dos al unísono.

-¡Kenzaki!- Se escuchó un grito directo de la pantalla frente al asiento del ejecutivo al instante que un hombre algo anciano, de un corto cabello verde, rostro redondo y vestido con un tradicional kimono de tonalidades claras se hacía presente a través del video-comunicador.-¿Dónde demonios estas? Ya es la hora de mi té de la tarde. ¿Dónde está mi té?-

-Lo siento, señor, pero fui mandado a ver el partido de Polvo de Diamante como me lo ordenó.-Le respondió con una reverencia y una voz monótona.-

-¿En serio? Pues dime como le fue a Gazel.-

-Bueno…yo-De reojo observo a uno de sus lacayos quien le señalaba un "2" con cada mano.-Eeh…empataron a dos señor.-

-Hmmmm... Que decepcionante…no me lo esperaba de Gazel…Bueno, ya sabes nuestro lema.-

-"Un empate es lo mismo que una derrota."-

-Exacto, disuelve a Polvo de Diamante cuando regreses, ya no necesito de _ellos_. Y apúrate, quiero mi taza de té.-

-Sí, señor.-Le respondió sumiso antes de cortar la comunicación. "Maldita bola de grasa…" Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, a él y a ese desgraciado de Grant. ¿Proyecto Génesis? ¿Nueva humanidad? Por favor, el poder del meteorito era desperdiciado con semejantes estupideces. Con su poder él podría convertirse en el verdadero soberano de Japón, o mejor, podría vendérselo a los norteamericanos y volverse la persona más rica y poderosa del mundo. Pero pronto toda esta farsa del instituto Airea se acabaría, usaría a ese chico para poner fin a esta charada entre Raimon y los Airea, se haría del meteorito, ¿y luego? Fácil, le demostraría a todo el mundo su inmenso poder para vendérselo al mejor postor, después de todo eso era ese chico de largos cabellos azules, un arma. Observó detenidamente a su dormida herramienta, aun no despertaba.

-Tu, inútil, reporta, ¿cómo se encuentra mi pequeña estrella oscura?- se dirigió al hombre que acababa de atender al peli azul.

-Señor, sus signos vitales se encuentran estables y no ha desarrollado ninguna clase de resistencia al meteorito. Al parecer su cuerpo lo aceptó con facilidad. Además se ha detectado un alto incremento en su actividad metabólica, sus heridas han sanado por completo.-

-Bien, bien… ¿Cuándo despertará? ¿Cuándo estará listo para iniciar mi proyecto?-

-Yo no…lo se señor…-respondió con miedo.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Es que…la verdad por sus datos ya debería haber despertado…Pero tanto sus ondas cerebrales como los niveles de radiación del cristal están altísimos, mientras estos dos no bajen, no despertara.-

-¿O sea que está pasando por una especie de trance? Excelente, pronto la última barrera se derrumbará.-

-Pero señor, de esto mismo quería hablarle. Los niveles de radiación han llegado a un 90%. Ni siquiera Prominencia toleraba sobre 70%. El solo hecho que su cuerpo lo soporte sin sufrir un derrame o un colapso masivo se escapa a la lógica.-

-Perfecto, si es capaz de tolerar todo eso, solo puede significar que sacará el máximo del meteorito.-

-Señor, no creo que me esté entendiendo. Si no controlamos el meteorito con una esfera Airea, como lo hicimos con los demás equipos, la exposición desnuda puede terminar produciendo graves daños físicos y una pérdida casi total de su sanidad mental…Nos arriesgamos a repetir los mismos errores del Verdadero Instituto Imperial.-

-¿Y crees que me interesa? Si tus datos me aseguran que será la más poderosa arma jamás creada, no me podría interesar menos su salud mental. Mientras me sea de utilidad para llevar a cabo mis planes, todo está de maravilla. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Fue la fría respuesta a todas las advertencias, no dejo de centrar su mirada en aquel muchacho.-Ahora, mi estrella oscura, no demores en despertar, mis ambiciones nunca habían estado más cerca.-

Pero Kazemaru se mantuvo inmóvil, sus débiles latidos y respiración constituían la única señal de vida, dentro de su cabeza el ciclo volvía a repetirse por última vez…

…

Nuevamente se encontraba en Raimon con todos sus compañeros, nuevamente balones oscuros les llovieron encima y nuevamente unas sombras oscuras con un cristal colgado al cuello acabaron con todos sus amigos.

-¡Giaaagh!-Nuevamente cayó al suelo, vio a su estimado amigo inconsciente a su lado, escuchó el grito desgarrador de Kabeyama…y nuevamente observó impotente como Endo era destrozado a pelotazos.

-Nooo, Endo!- Nuevamente gritó desesperado mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, nuevamente una de las sombras giro a verle, solo que esta vez alcanzó a reconocerle, tras las sombras y el resplandor del cristal vio a un chico de largos cabellos azules, los cuales levitaban parcialmente sobre sus hombros antes de caer por su espalda, poseía una mirada cruel expresada en su solitario ojo marrón, frio como el de un felino, el otro se encontraba cubierto por un grueso flequillo. Sin vacilar golpeo un balón oscuro directo a su estómago, derribándolo y haciéndolo caer en un inmenso vacío. Se golpeó fuertemente contra un suelo de cristal, se encontraba sumido en la completa oscuridad, hasta que, apenas se reincorporó a duras penas, fue rodeado por cuatro figuras, cabellos verdes, negros, blancos y rojos carmín.

-Simples humanos como tú nunca podrán derrotar al Instituto Airea.-Mencionó el de cabello verde al momento que pateaba un balón negro con purpura directo al abatido peli azul.

-Hmp…Que decepcionante, no vales la pena.-Fue el turno del de cabellos negros, esta vez fue un balón negro con burdeo.

-Patético, eres un verdadera pérdida de tiempo…-Pronunció el albino antes de patear un balón negro con azul.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo? Nunca podrás ser como Endo-kun.- dijo fingiendo incrédula inocencia el de cabello rojo carmín. Finalmente fue el último en patear un balón negro con blanco, dejando a Kazemaru mal herido en el suelo, arrodillado con la respiración entrecortada. Las cuatro figuras desaparecieron tras una fuerte ráfaga, y una quinta se hizo presente. Aquel chico de fría mirada y cabellos azules.

-Hah…hah…tú…-

-¡Mírate! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes lograr por tu cuenta?-exclamó con una ofensiva burla en cada palabra.-Nunca podrás estar al nivel de Raimon, nunca podrás ser tan fuerte. No eres nadie sin mi…Y ahora… ¡Desaparece!- Lo último que vio fue a aquel chico frente a él golpeando con todas sus fuerzas un balón oscuro directo en su rostro, nublando por completo sus ojos. Lo último que vio fue a aquel chico frente a él recibiendo el pelotazo que le acababa de lanzar haciendo que desapareciese en una estela de polvo. Acto seguido se despertó.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una templada habitación gris azulada, parcialmente iluminada por cuatro reflectores blancos en cada esquina del techo. Se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama en la que descansaba. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se desmayó? Tocó con su mano izquierda su pecho, ahí se encontraba, nada más importaba. Se levantó sin prisa, pudo notar con satisfacción que ya nada le dolía, todas esas heridas, todo obstáculo en su objetivo, ya sea físico o mental, había desaparecido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta de aquella habitación se abriera, dejando entrar a uno de los hombres de negro.

-¿Tu eres…?

-Veo que ya despertaste, bien.-Cortó aquel sujeto, llevaba un uniforme envuelto en plástico el cual al ver al peli azul de pie, se lo entregó.- Toma, cámbiate rápido, Kenzaki-sama desea verte. Es hora de tu prueba de admisión.-

-¿Kenzaki…?-"El hombre que me entrego el meteorito… Esto es…" Abrió el empaque y contempló el traje que tenía entre sus brazos. Constituía una larga capa con capucha negra con bordes rojos, un par de guantes y zapatillas blancas, y un uniforme de futbol, de una pieza y algo ajustado (muy al estilo Airea), era azul marino, con hombreras blancas y franjas azul pálido marcando sus costados y descendiendo de las hombreras por el frente formando una gran "V" en su torso. En su espalda, en grandes números azules, se leía un orgulloso "10".

"Numero 10…"

Regresó su mirada a lo que llevaba puesto, el uniforme de Raimon. Se deshizo de su buzo para ver aquel patético y maldito "2".

"Siempre fui el segundo, ¿no? Siempre estaba atrás, teniendo que soportarte y seguirte en tus estupideces…" Se sacó su camiseta con rabia y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, al rincón de la habitación. Dejando su pecho solo cubierto por el resplandor del cristal.

"Yo era el mejor atleta de la secundaria, tenía un gran futuro y era la esperanza de mis compañeros…Hasta que llegaste tú…" Se desprendió por completo de cualquier prenda que lo asocie con el desgraciado Raimon.

"Gracias a ti pase a ser nadie. Por esa misma actitud tuya nadie se fijaba en otros jugadores, fui relegado a segundo plano." Contempló por última vez su nuevo uniforme y aquel flamante número 10.

"Claro, yo no era el _emperador del campo_, el _goleador de fuego_ o _el príncipe de hielo_…Y aun así termine amando al futbol y a mi equipo más que a nada en el mundo…hasta dejarme ser destruido por seguirte…" Se colocó su nuevo uniforme azul y lució, con una enorme y ambiciosa sonrisa, su brillante "10".

"Pero todo eso se acabó. Ya no seguiré a nadie, ahora yo soy el 10…Jejeje…Y con este nuevo poder, este nuevo uniforme y mi nuevo equipo acabaré con el Instituto Airea, con Génesis…Y contigo, solo así me convertiré en el jugador más fuerte del universo. Pronto reinaré en el futbol como el MEJOR."

-Jajaja…Jajajaja!-

Ya con su uniforme, su capa, sus largos cabellos levitando parcialmente sobre sus hombros, su mirada fría y un resplandor purpura emanando de su pecho, dejó la habitación. Afuera lo recibió Kenzaki, quien al verlo finalmente de pie, materializado como su tan anhelada ambición, esbozó una marcada sonrisa.

-Es un gusto verte de pie, Kazemaru-kun…-

-…-

-Ven, sígueme. Antes de que puedas conocer a tus nuevos compañeros debes demostrarme tus nuevas capacidades.-

-Entendido…-le respondió frio y distante. "Mis nuevos compañeros…" Comenzó a imaginarse como podrían ser. ¿Grandes? ¿Intimidantes? ¿Malvados o simplemente extravagantes? La imagen de los anteriores miembros del Instituto Airea se le vinieron a la cabeza, comenzó a sentir ansiedad ante la idea. Pero al final solo pedía que, fuesen quienes fuesen, sean personas que compartan aquel mismo resentimiento y oscuridad que transmitía el peli azul.

Finalmente, después de caminar unos cuantos minutos por un gris pasillo, llegaron al campo que sería su hogar de práctica, un estadio cubierto por un verde pasto bien cuidado, grandes paredes de metal azul marino se extendían detrás de los dos arcos alcanzando grandes alturas hasta chocar con el negro y alto cielo, de una de ellas aparecía el corredor por el cual llegó su nuevo jugador, y en el centro de ambas se hacía presente el símbolo del Instituto Airea, un orbe azul rodeado diagonalmente por dos halos dorados que se atravesaban en su centro. No tenía gradas, sino que a los costados del campo, a unos cuantos metros y tras una gruesa muralla de vidrio, se extendía su única fuente de iluminación: dos cascadas de lava que se extendían por todo el borde, entregando su rojizo y precario brillo al campo. Kazemaru comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha y apenas pisó un pie en esta, varios reflectores en cada borde comenzaron a iluminarse a medida que avanzaba el peli azul, hasta que, cuando llegó al centro del campo, toda la habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada, y frente a él once robots negros le apuntaban con un balón oscuro, listos para comenzar su primera prueba.

-Heh…-Once balones oscuros se dirigieron hacia él cortando el viento con facilidad, pero Kazemaru evadió cada uno de ellos con una mezcla perfecta de velocidad, gracia y técnica. Once más se dirigían hacia él, once más que eran incapaces de tocar el impecable juego del peli azul, corría, saltaba, hasta desafiaba la realidad, todo sin derramar ni la más mínima gota de sudor. Finalmente vio uno dirigirse directo a él, sin afectarse en lo más mínimo lo devolvió contra su agresor, el robot cayó destrozado por el impacto y fue rápidamente retirado por un imán en el techo.

-Uno menos…-El ataque no se detuvo, solo que ahora Kazemaru se lanzaba contra los balones, dispuesto a detener cada uno de ellos. Sin fallar ni una sola vez derribo otro, otro más, tres a la vez. Ningún balón era capaz de golpearlo mientras que los androides caían como patéticas moscas. Al final solo quedaron dos robots, el ataque se intensificó, eran más rápidos y fuertes, y aun así no podían tocar al ahora poderoso delantero quien corrió directo a ellos sin nunca ser golpeado. Hasta que quedó atrapado entre los dos robots, un breve silencio, nadie hacia un movimiento, se podía escuchar como la lava caía cerca del campo, finalmente los dos robots golpearon sus balones directo al peli azul, un tramposo efecto incluido, Kazemaru simplemente desapareció del campo dejando su reflejo en el viento, las dos pelotas perdidas derribaron a sus últimos adversarios al momento que el reaparecía varios metros más allá.

-¿Eso es todo?-El poder que corría por sus venas era asombroso, había logrado lo que el viejo y patético Kazemaru nunca pudo siquiera soñar, su rapidez era incomparable, sus reflejos sobrehumanos. Su cuerpo finalmente respondía exactamente como quería, incluso más rápido, ahora estaba más que confiado, Génesis no tendría oportunidad.

-Aun no, Kazemaru-kun, aún te espera tu ultimo desafío.- Cuatro cañones como los que tuvo que enfrentar en Osaka aparecieron de la muralla que tenía al frente, en el arco se hizo presente una de esas máquinas que anteriormente Fubuki encaró, solo que esta era más grande e intimidante. Un balón oscuro cayó a sus pies, recordó la primera vez que tuvo uno sin ser capaz de levantarlo siquiera, ahora lo dominaba como cualquier pelota de playa.- Haz tres goles y tu admisión estará completa.-

-Demasiado fácil.-Comenzó a correr directo al arco, todos los cañones le apuntaron y cuatro ráfagas de zapatillazos llovieron sobre él. Viendo cada una de ellas como en cámara lenta las evadió sin dificultad, y desde el área de penales lanzó el tiro más veloz que haya hecho, ni Kenzaki ni la maquina fueron capaces de ver el balón hasta que este chocó contra la malla. Primer gol.

Una segunda apareció en el otro extremo del campo, Kazemaru volvió a repetir el proceso con mayor rapidez, era intocable y aun así no sentía que llegaba al tope de su capacidad, sin ningún rastro de cansancio golpeó directo al arco, ahora a la maquina haciéndola trizas al momento que la introducía junto al balón. Segundo gol.

Para el final se dirigió a la pobre maquina en el lado contrario, fastidiado golpeó la pelota directo desde donde se encontraba, esta atravesó todo el campo rompiendo en una estela de viento y golpeando violentamente la máquina. Tercer gol y fin de la prueba.

-…Sorprendente! ¡Jajaja! Kazemaru-kun, sin lugar a dudar tú serás la culminación de todas mis ambiciones. ¡Con tu poder y el meteorito finalmente acabaremos con el Instituto Airea! ¡Jajajaja!-

-Esto no es todo…no es todo mi verdadero poder…-Mencionó ensimismado, no respirada forzadamente, no sudaba, era como si nunca hubiera entrado al campo. "Finalmente…Soy el más fuerte."

-Sin lugar a dudas has rompido con todas mis expectativas, pero ahora debes descansar, recién te has levantado y tu cuerpo no se ha acostumbrado al meteorito. Jejeje. No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi estrella oscura.-

-¿Descansar…? No, debo seguir perfeccionando este nuevo poder.-

-No seas necio, aun con el meteorito no debes olvidar que eres humano. Debes comer y reposar, además con el poder que ya has alcanzado no tienes rival.-

-Hmp.-Se retiró a su habitación algo disgustado. "Aún tengo alguien a quien vencer y superar".

Una vez allí, se sentó en su cama aburrido, comió el platillo que se le fue entregado y sin nada más que hacer, se puso a jugar con su celular. Fue en ese instante que se percató de un mensaje, uno que en otros tiempos, en otras circunstancias habría significado algo completamente distinto.

"_Kazemaru, solo quería decirte que lo siento, lo siento por todo. Siempre me apoyaste, siempre te preocupaste por el equipo incluso más que por ti mismo, de todos nosotros fuiste el que más amaba a Raimon, y el que más sufrió por lo que perdimos en esta batalla. Y yo, yo fui un idiota, no me di cuenta de nada, no hice más que presionarte sin percatarme por lo que te obligué a pasar, estaba tan desesperado en ganar que me olvide de mi propio equipo, realmente soy un idiota. Te falle, te falle como capitán y como amigo, solo espero que puedas perdonarme por todas las estupideces que cometí…  
Solo espero volver a jugar futbol contigo, que volvamos a correr en la cancha como antes, junto a todos nuestros amigos.  
Ya sé!  
Kazemaru prométeme que cuando todo esto termine, nos encontraremos en el campo de Raimon y jugaremos un partido, disfrutaremos una vez más del futbol, tal como cuando nos conocimos.  
Te parece?  
Es una promesa!"_

-Endo…-Se quedó varios minutos contemplando su celular, varias imágenes cruzaron por su mente pero ninguna respuesta vino de su cabeza, podría jurar que sintió algo resbalar por su mejilla. Hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo despertó.

-Kazemaru-kun, ha llegado la hora. Ven, sígueme, es momento que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros. Muy pronto tu nuevo equipo estará finalmente formado y juntos podremos cumplir nuestra tan anhelada venganza.- Simples palabras que le hicieron recobrar su compostura y recordar porqué estaba ahí y quien era ahora en realidad.

"Endo, pronto nos encontraremos en el campo, tal como cuando éramos niños, solo que esta vez…"

-Sí, Kenzaki-sama.- Dejó su celular sobre la mesa de su habitación y se retiró siguiendo al hombre de macabra sonrisa.

"Te derrotare. Es una promesa."

* * *

Fin del capitulo 7. Espero que les haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me subieron la moral.

"No sabes lo que es quedarse atras...Todos ustedes siguieron adelante, se volvieron mas fuertes...Y nosotros, relegados a esta cama de hospital. Los dias pasaron hasta que finalmente desaparecimos de la memoria de los demas. No tienes idea... Capitulo 8: El grito de los Olvidados.

No dejen de leer y escribir, y feliz Navidad. Ciao


End file.
